


Triwizard Choices

by 0anon0



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dragons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Paralysis, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Toys, Voyeurism, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are literally Harry Potter, making your way through a typical day at Hogwarts. If you make the right choices, you may even be able to get some action!</p><p>Choose-Your-Own-Adventure of Harry Potter during the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Rights belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> Note: All characters are written as if they are over 18 years old.
> 
> For a cheat sheet, go to Chapter 61.

You wake up as the light from the window hits your eyes. Opening them, you scowl up at the curtains of your four-poster bed, cursing whoever thought it would be a good idea to open them while you were asleep. As you mind clears, you curse yourself again, realising that you left them open as you collapsed on your bed from exhaustion. Although you're one of Hogwarts' Champions in the Triwizard Tournament, the teachers haven't slackened your load of homework, though Snape did promise that if you died, you don't need to hand in your Potions essay. Somehow that isn't comforting. Another groan escapes your throat as you consider what you have to do today.  
  
If you want to get up now, go to [chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658236).  
If you want to sleep some more, got to [chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658251).


	2. Chapter 2

You swing your legs out from under the covers, and sit on the edge of your bed, shivering. It's getting well into winter now, and the mornings have been especially cold. You grab your dressing gown from where it lies on the floor, and as you put it on, you slip your feet into warm slippers. Warming up, you look around the room. Your other roommates have already gotten up, and gone to breakfast. You remember them complaining about the Transfiguration you all have to complete. You would have gotten up earlier, too, but you needed the sleep. Last night, there was a meeting for all of the Champions, and after all of the interviews with Rita Skeeter, it was all you could do to make your way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
If you want to go straight to the Great Hall for breakfast, go to [chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658257).  
If you want to have a shower, go to [chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658296).


	3. Chapter 3

You drift back into sleep, warm under your blankets, unaware of anything until something cold and wet hits you in the face. You sit up quickly, ignoring the cold wind biting at your skin. Someone had opened the window, letting in the cold air, and had thrown a snowball at you. You run there, and lean out. Overnight, it had snowed. The grounds are white and clean, and although the skies have cleared, and the weak winter sun is shining, no one is outside.  
  
Suddenly, another snowball hits you on your head. You spin around to see Peeves shooting away, cackling, another snowball in his hand. You duck as he throws it, and the snowball misses you by a few centimetres. Peeves sticks his tongue out at you, then shoots out of sight behind a tower. You close the window, and get dressed in your warmest clothes. Although you have a lot of work you could be doing, the snowy grounds are calling you.  
  
If you want to go to the Quidditch pitch, go to [chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658347).  
If you want to visit Hagrid, go to [chapter 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658395).


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall is half full when you enter it. Most of the people there are the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, as well as other hanger-ons. The Gryffindor table is already mostly empty, with only a few first and second years finishing their meals. None of your friends are there, so you sit by yourself at the far end of the table, avoiding the other people, who would only want to talk to you. You help yourself to toast and butter, and pour yourself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
You just finished your third piece of toast, when two bangs alert you to the arrival of two people opposite you. Looking up warily, you are relieved to see that it is Fred and George Weasley, and not some would-be fan.  
  
If you want to talk with Fred and George, go to [chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658262).  
If you realise you need to finish your homework, go to [chapter 52](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658596).


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, Harry", says Fred, a cheery grin on his face. "How are you?"  
  
"Not bad", you admit. "And you two?"  
  
"We're good", George replies for both twins.  
  
"We have a business proposition for you", Fred says, his smile dropping from his face as it turns serious.  
  
"A very important proposition", George continues, his voice down to a whisper.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" you ask, curious in spite of yourself.  
  
You know that nothing the twins propose will be wholly safe, but it doesn't harm to ask. Fred and George lean in.  
  
"You know we are making our Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes", Fred says, "and we wanted to know if you'll test one out for us."  
  
"You mean, like that Canary Cream that Neville ate after I defeated the Horntail?" you ask.  
  
"Yeah", Fred replies.  
  
"But we need to test them", George explains. "We've tested this one on us already..."  
  
"We normally get Lee to help us out", Fred picks up where George left off, "but he's in the hospital wing. He has a blood nose."  
  
"What did he eat?" you ask suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing", George says quickly. "He just... er... ran into a table."  
  
"We bet he couldn't jump over the table in the Gryffindor common room", Fred explains, "and we were right."  
  
"So, we came to you", George says, returning the conversation to their test. "We know you're reliable."  
  
Fred reaches into a pocket in his robe, and takes out two small vials, one blue, one green.  
  
If you want to drink the blue potion, go to [chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658269).  
If you want to drink the green potion, go to [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658281).  
If you realise you need to finish your homework, and don't want to drink either potion, go to [chapter 52](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658596).


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright", you say, your mind made up. "I'll do it!"  
  
Fred and George look at each other, grinning.  
  
"Thanks, Harry", they say enthusiastically.  
  
"But can we ask you not to tell mum?" George asks, his smile shrinking slightly. "You saw how she was back at the Burrow."  
  
"Actually, can you not tell anyone else?" Fred adds. "I don't want Ron or Hermione to accidentally let something slip in front of our parents."  
  
You nod assent, and pick up the blue vial. When you uncork it, blue vapour rises from the opening, making shapes in the air, before dissipating. You take a deep breath, then swallow the vial's contents with one gulp. The liquid burns as it goes down your throat, making you cough. The vial drops from your hand onto the table, and George catches it before it rolls off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fred asks anxiously.  
  
The cough in your throat eases, and you look up at the twins, who are going at you intently.  
  
"What does that liquid do?" you ask, somewhat belatedly.  
  
"It's meant to turn your skin blue", Fred replies, "but all that's happened so far is that we burp blue bubbles. Fun, but not what we wanted."  
  
You can feel the liquid in your stomach, slowly being absorbed by your body. Small tentacles of fire slip into your veins, and circulate throughout your body. You absent-mindedly scratch your arm.  
  
"Tell us what you feel", George said eagerly.  
  
"I can feel the liquid moving through me", you say. "Is my skin turning blue?"  
  
"Not yet", George replies.  
  
Suddenly, you feel light-headed.  
  
"I'm feeling a tiny bit dizzy", you tell the twins, standing up as you do.  
  
The twins stand up, and rush to stand next to you.  
  
"Let us help you", Fred offers.  
  
If you want Fred and George to help you, go to [chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658287).  
If you want to be alone, go to [chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658293).


	7. Chapter 7

You pick up the green vial, and turn it around, watching the green liquid flow slowly inside.  
  
"I'm not sure about this", you say uncertainly.  
  
"It'll be fine", George says. "Nothing has ever gone wrong with us."  
  
"Except for that time that you went blind for an hour", Fred points out.  
  
"You're right", George said. "That was pretty scary."  
  
You put the vial back down on the table, afraid that some of the liquid got on your fingers.  
  
"I think I'll pass this time", you say, standing up hurriedly.  
  
You begin to walk out of the Great Hall, and Fred and George follow then, each one with a vial in a hand.  
  
"Come one", Fred said pleadingly, holding out the green vial. "It's only meant to change your skin to a different colour. It can't harm you."  
  
A look at their pleading faces makes you relent. You sit on the bottom step of the Grand Staircase, and take the green vial. You uncork it, and hold it away from you as a green vapour rises from the vial as a spiral. When it has dissipated, you drink it down. For a minute nothing happens. Fred and Georg stare at you avidly.  
  
Suddenly, the twins yell in delight.   
  
"What?" you ask, confused.  
  
You look down, and catch sight of a green hand sticking out of your robe.  
  
"Congratulations", you say, slapping each twin on his back. "Now, can you change me back?"  
  
Immediately, Fred and George sober up.  
  
"This has never happened before", George says. "We don't know how long it will last."  
  
"What do you mean?" you yell. "I'm going to be stuck like this?"  
  
"Don't worry", Fred says soothingly. "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix this in a second."  
  
Go to [chapter 40](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658502).  


	8. Chapter 8

Fred and George each grab one of your arms, and lead you into a disused classroom on the ground floor. When they let go of your arms, you sink down to the floor, your hands, which have definitely not turned blue, covering your eyes. Your head starts pounding, and your skin feels like it's burning. You give a loud shout, and in a moment, Fred and George are kneeling next to you. They grab you, but pull away straight away.  
  
"You're burning hot", Fred said, worried.  
  
You barely hear him. There is a loud ringing in your ears, and your skull feels like it's about to explode. You let out a long groan. In the corner of your mind, the part that isn't occupied with the agony you're in, you can hear Fred and George discussing your condition with worry, but can't concentrate enough to take in the words. It's just easier for you to sit there, and hope that the pain goes away quickly. The ache in your head increases, becoming overwhelming. You squeeze your eyes tight shut, but, if anything, this makes it worse. Slowly, your mind goes blank.  
  
You slowly rise up from the darkness, to find yourself staring up into the faces of Fred and George. When they see your open eyes, they smile in relief  
  
"What happened?" you try to say, but only a croak comes out.  
  
You try to sit up, but can't move any part of your body more than a few centimetres before you're tired out.  
  
"Let us help you", says Fred, anxiously.  
  
The twins kneel on either side of you, and prop you up against the teacher's desk in the front of the room. The feeling of cool hands of naked skin makes you gasp, and you realise that you are naked. You try to ask a question, but again, are only able to bring Fred and George's attention to you. Luckily, George is able to decipher your incoherent rasps.  
  
"Your clothes just burnt off", he said, the shadows in his eyes hinting at the fear he must have felt. "We couldn't get near you, you were that hot."  
  
"The potion didn't turn your skin blue, at least", Fred adds. "Though it caused other changes."  
  
Fred's eyes flicker down your body, then away. Rousing all your energy, you tilt your head to look down. Just as George said, you're naked, but that isn't what makes your eyes widen in surprise. Your cock, which normally is average size, around 15 centimetres when fully hard, is now around 20 centimetres, and it's still flaccid. You can only imagine how big it will be when it's hard.  
  
"When your clothes burnt away, your cock began to grow", continues Fred, his face turning the same colour as his hair, as a blush creeps up his cheek. "It seems to be… um… an interesting side effect."  
  
All this talk of your cock makes the subject of the conversation stir. While you're unable to do more than tilt your head, and make a crude semblance of speech, your cock has no such restrictions. Blood pumps from all across your body down to your crotch, and you stare as your cock grows past 25 centimetres. You can feel the gazes of Fred and George on you, or, to be more accurate, on your cock, as with each heartbeat, your cock throbs, and grows ever larger. Finally, it reaches its final length – a whopping 35 centimetres long. To you, it looks more like a third leg, then a cock, but Fred and George think otherwise.  
  
"It's so big", George says, his voice raw.  
  
You turn your head slightly to look at the redhead, and see awe in his face, and something else, possibly hunger. A touch on your chest makes you flinch, but you quickly realise that it's only Fred's hand. Fred traces a pattern down your chest, his fingers following the trail of hair that leads from your belly button to your cock. His hand then grips your cock. You flinch again, and try to knock Fred's hand away, but you still don't have the strength.  
  
"My hand can't even go around his whole cock", Fred said in wonder.  
  
"This definitely is an interesting side effect", George added. "If we could get rid of this weakness that Harry has, this potion may be good for our sex aids line."  
  
You try to protest at the twins' handling of you. You don't like how that talk as if you can't hear them, and act like you're just an experiment. But again, you manage only a squeak before your voice gives way. By now, George has also grabbed your cock, and together the twins stroke it. The stimulation sends bolts of pleasure throughout your body. It seems that the potion not only made your cock larger, but also more sensitive. As if the twins can sense your pleasure, they speed up their ministrations. Finally, when your whole body is tingling from the pleasure, your cock suddenly shoots jet after jet of cum into the air. Fred and George stare as your cum reaches the second row of desks that face the teacher's table. You close your eyes, more exhausted than ever, and hope that your cock will revert to its normal size. While you don't mind the size and sensitivity at the moment, you can see how it could be difficult in everyday situations.  
  
But your cock doesn't shrink back to its normal size. It doesn't even soften. After a few minutes, you feel a tentative touch on your cock. Your eyes fly open to see George run his finger from the head of your cock to your base. Cumming has made your cock even more sensitive than before. A line of fire follows George's finger down your cock. You try to scream, but your throat still refuses to cooperate with you.  
  
"He's still hard", George muses, gripping your cock once more.  
  
The fire that blossoms at his George's touch returns, but this time, it is joined by new tendrils of pleasure that make you giddy. While George occupied himself with masturbating your cock again, Fred reaches underneath to fondle your balls. You moan loudly, to Fred and George's amusement. Your eyes close, and you surrender to the pleasure.  
  
When you open your eyes again, you're unsure how much time has passed. You notice that while you were occupied with your feelings, Fred and George have undressed, and while both are still playing with your engorged cock, they are also jerking off as well. That sight, of the redhead twins getting off to your cock is enough to push you over the edge. Your orgasm comes as a surprise to Fred and George, and they both get splattered with your cum. Nonetheless, neither Fred, nor George stop masturbating, and shortly, they cum, within seconds of each other, their eyes still locked on your cock. The three of you sit in the classroom for a while, exhausted. Finally, you realise that your cock has shrunk back to its normal size.  
  
"Thanks", you say, your voice raspy. "That was great. I should test your potions more often."  
  
The end. You win!


	9. Chapter 9

You stagger out of the Great Hall, and up some flights of stairs. Your head starts pounding, and your eyesight becomes blurry. You stumble and fall, and realise you have no idea where you are. You crawl into an empty classroom, hoping that this feelin will go away soon. Then you close your eyes, and remember no more.  
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233).


	10. Chapter 10

You enter the bathroom to find it filled with steam. You are obviously not the first person to come here today, and you're not complaining. The warmth here is offsetting the cold in the dormitory. You choose a corner which no one else has claimed, and place your clothes and towel on the bench. Then, you quickly undress, and wrap your towel around your waist. Turning, you almost walk straight through Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"I've been murdered", she wails.  
  
While technically true, her high-pitched voice is grating on your ears, and Myrtle's murder took place decades before you were even born.  
  
"I didn't even walk through you", you protest.  
  
"Harry Potter", Myrtle says, swooping around you. "It's been a long time. You never visit my bathroom."  
  
"Oh. Um. It's a girls' bathroom, Myrtle", you say quickly, before she gets too offended. "It would look suspicious if I went there."  
  
You pause as a thought strikes you.  
  
"What are you doing in a boys bathroom?" you accuse.  
  
"I'm just looking around", she says, with a wink at you.  
  
You shudder, and decide that in the future, you need to check the bathrooms thoroughly before you get undressed.  
  
"If you visited more often, we could chat", Myrtle suggests, unsubtly.  
  
If you want to talk to Myrtle, go to [chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658305).  
If you don't want to talk to Myrtle, go to [chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658317).


	11. Chapter 11

"What's going on, Myrtle?" you ask uncomfortably.  
  
"Oooohhhhhh", Myrtle yells, an ear-splitting howl that makes you cover your ears. "You'll never guess what happened to me!"  
  
"What happened?" you ask resigned that Myrtle will tell you her tale whether you want to or not.  
  
"I was swimming in the Black Lake this morning", she begins, "trying to drown myself, actually. Not that I can drown anyway, considering I'm already dead."  
  
"Go on", you prompt.  
  
"I was in the Black Lake", Myrtle repeats, "When I head this strange sound. It sounded like really loud humming."  
  
"Loud humming?" you ask, struggling to keep disbelief from your voice.  
  
"Yes", Myrtle replies defiantly. "It definitely sounded like humming."  
  
"Was it coming from the Durmstrang ship?" you suggest. "It could be some sort of Durmstrang tradition."  
  
"No", Myrtle says, certainty in her voice. "It was coming from the side of the lake opposite to the castle, near the Forbidden Forest. I flew closer to investigate, and saw some students standing around an object. The humming was coming from there."  
  
"What was it?" you ask, interested at last.  
  
"I don't know", Myrtle replies, shrugging. "I didn't get close enough."  
  
You sigh in frustration. What was the point in seeing some interesting thing like that, and not investigating?  
  
If you want to investigate Myrtle's story, go to [chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658320).  
If you don't want to investigate Myrtle's story, got to [chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658326).


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry, Myrtle", you say politely. "I have to finish some work today, so I don't have time to talk at the moment. I'll try to visit you later."  
  
Myrtle looks disappointed, but swoops away to scare a couple of third year students. You walk over to your usual shower head, and see Ron there as well.  
  
"Hey, Harry", Ron says as you hang your towel on a free hook. "I hope you managed to keep out of Myrtle's way."  
  
You take a look around, and, confident that Myrtle is out of earshot, reply.  
  
"She cornered me already, but I got out of it."  
  
Ron chuckles.  
  
"How did you sleep?" you ask your best friend.  
  
"Not well", Ron replies with a sigh. "I kept on having dreams that woke me up."  
  
If you want to hear about Ron's dream, go to [chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658329).  
If you want to talk about something else, go to [chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658332).


	13. Chapter 13

"Where was it, exactly?" you ask, all thoughts of showering forgotten.  
  
Myrtle explains where she had flown that morning. You make sure to commit it to memory.  
  
"Is there anything else you saw before you left?" you enquire of the ghost.  
  
"No", she replies, then reconsiders. "There was something else. I'm not sure if it's significant."  
  
"Tell me", you insist.  
  
"There was a dull red light in the area", Myrtle says slowly. "It wasn't a fire; they're usually brighter. It looked a bit... sickly."  
  
Myrtle shivers.  
  
"I've had enough of this", she says, and zooms away suddenly.  
  
"Weren't you the one who wanted to chat?" you ask under your breath.  
  
Go to [chapter 35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658461).


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't do anything about that, Myrtle", you snap, barely able to keep your annoyance out of your voice. "I have other things to do."  
  
"What things?" Myrtle asks.  
  
"I'm a Champion for the Triwizard Tournament, and I've also got a tonne of homework", you reply. "I've got enough on my plate without your stupid problem as well."  
  
"My stupid problem?" Myrtle says, her voice rising in volume. "Just because you're a Champion, that means that you can ignore everyone else?"  
  
Myrtle's voice is now loud enough for others to hear. You can see heads turn in your direction, trying to work out what the fuss is all about.  
  
"Sorry, Myrtle", you saw, raising your hands appeasingly.  
  
"Sorry?" she yells. "It's too late for sorry! You haven't visited me for years, and now, you insult me!"  
  
You take a step back, and Myrtle swoops at you. You duck, and step out of her way, and she flies past. As you straighten up, you hit your head hard on a low shelf, and fall to the ground with a moan. The edges of your vision go black, and before you pass out, you see Myrtle swoop at you again.  
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233). 


	15. Chapter 15

"What did you dream about?" you ask, curious.  
  
"I was sitting in Divination class", Ron begins.  
  
You grimace.  
  
"Are you sure this wasn't a nightmare?" you ask.  
  
Ron laughs, but shakes his head, urging you to hear his dream fully.  
  
"Anyway, I was in Divination", he repeats, "with one of those crystals on the table in front of me. Trelawney was standing beside me, chanting, 'Look! Look! Look!' under her breath. I looked into the crystal ball, and saw a person."  
  
"Who?" you interrupt.  
  
"I'm not sure", Ron replies, a slight scowl on his face. "I'm sure that I know him, but I can't remember who it was. So, suddenly, I wasn't just looking at the guy in a crystal ball, but I was inside the vision with him. The first thing I noticed was that he was naked. I felt embarrassed, but only that I wasn't nude as well. I stripped out of my clothes, and... I don't remember the rest, but I woke up feeling full."  
  
You give Ron a quizzical frown.  
  
"Not full, as in I had eaten a lot", he clarifies, "but I felt like everything inside me was filled. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, it felt quite good."  
  
"Strange dream", you tell Ron.  
  
"Well", Ron continues, his ears turning red slightly. "I was wondering if you'd help me recapture that feeling."  
  
If you want to help Ron make his dream come true, go to [chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658335).  
If you don't want to help Ron make his dream come true, go to [chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658346).


	16. Chapter 16

"That sucks", you say sympathetically.  
  
Ron still looks worried. To keep his mind off his bad thoughts, you distract him by talking about Quidditch. By the time you have finished showering, Ron is trying to convince you that the Chudley Cannons actually have a chance this season. You laugh at Ron's optimism as you both walk back to your dormitory.  
  
"What are you doing now?" you ask. "I was thinking of getting something to eat. Though I might go via the Owlery first."  
  
"Why do you need to go to the Owlery", Ron asks, curiously.  
  
"I need to send Snuffles a message", you say, your eyes flicking to your roommates, who are chatting among themselves.  
  
"Is it your scar?" Ron asks in a whisper.  
  
"Let's not talk about this now", you answer, successfully avoiding the question when Ron looks at his watch and gives a yelp.  
  
"I've got to run", he says. "Hermione promised to let me copy her Charms essay— I mean, help me write my Charms essay, and she won't help if I'm late. Sorry Harry!"  
  
Ron runs off.  
  
If you want to eat something, go to [chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658257).  
If you want to send a letter to Snuffles, go to [chapter 47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658554).


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright", you reply to Ron.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron says, the gratitude in his voice obvious to here. "I wasn't sure if you'd agree."  
  
"Anything help my best friend", you tell Ron. "Now, tell me more about the other person in your dream. Not Trelawney. There's nothing I want to know about her."   
  
Both of you shudder.  
  
"Tell me about the guy in the crystal", you continue.  
  
Ron mumbles something.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that", you say.  
  
"I said, he had a nice cock", Ron repeats quietly.  
  
"What? Like this", you respond, reaching down to grip your own cock briefly.  
  
Ron's eyes follow your movement, and stay staring at your cock.  
  
"I guess", he mutters.  
  
"Come on, Ron", you say. "I'm helping you out."  
  
You reached out and grip Ron's cock in your hand. Under your touch, his cock jumps and begins to harden. Ron looks around the room furtively, but no one is within eyesight, though the steam from the showers would be enough muffle sight and sound. Nonetheless, Ron doesn't pull away from you. You begin to stroke Ron's hardening cock, and soon, Ron returns the favour.  
  
When you're both hard, you let your hands drop to your sides. Ron does the same, and looks at you apprehensively.   
  
"Do you want to feel filled?" you ask as Ron just stares at you. "Do you want your dream to come true?"  
  
When Ron still doesn't answer, you snap your fingers in front of his face. Ron blinks a few times, the straightens up.   
  
"At least then I can tell Trelawney that at least one thing that I've foreseen comes true", Ron says to you.   
  
For a moment, Ron pauses again, and you can see he's thinking.  
  
"Harry", Ron begins, anxiously. "What do I do? I have no idea!"  
  
You smile at Ron, and place a hand on his shoulder. Not long ago, you would have been in the same position, but a few secret trysts with a Ravenclaw have given you some foresight into sex. While you haven't exactly had sex with another guy, you know approximately how it works, and, anyway, how different could it be from sex with a girl?  
  
"Just follow my lead", you tell your best friend.   
  
You lead Ron over to a nearby bench, and get his to lie down on his stomach, his legs off the bench. This leaves his arse sticking up in the air – a perfect access point to you. You grab your wand from your clothes, and tap your hand with it. Your fingers are instantly covered with a cool gel. It's a useful spell you've learnt, with more applications than Professor Flitwick would have ever though possible.   
  
"Relax", you tell Ron, as you place a finger on his arse.   
  
Instinctively, Ron tenses up, but at he gets used to your finger rubbing up and down his crack, you can feel his relax. When you decide that Ron is calmer, and his muscles have unclenched, you put your finger at Ron's entrance, and slowly push your way inside him. Ron lets out a low moan of pleasure, letting you know that you're doing the right thing.  
  
While Ron is eager for this to happen, he is still quite tight, and in order for him to be filled as in his dream, he needs to be a lot looser. The first time you try, you can only get your finger into Ron up to your first knuckle. Not a bad first attempt, but nowhere near enough. The second time you try, you push your finger a fraction deeper.   
  
"You need to help me, Ron", you say in frustration. "Your too tight!"  
  
Ron relaxes his arse muscles further, making it easier for you to penetrate him. Soon, you're up to the second knuckle. You decide that Ron is up to the next step, and place a second finger next to the first. Slowly, you press into Ron, stretching is arse muscles further than they have ever been stretched before. When you're able to push both fingers up to the second knuckle, you push them apart, stretching Ron's hole further, and drawing a long moan from the redhead. Then you add a third finger and repeat the process.   
  
When you're satisfied Ron is stretched as open as he can be, you remove your fingers. Ron's hole twitches at the absence of anything inside it. Ron glances over his shoulder, and sees you lining up your cock with his hole.   
  
"Will it fit?" he asks, anxiously.   
  
"I think so", you answer. "I'll go slowly anyway, and you tell me if it hurts too much.   
  
Ron nods.  
  
You place your cock at your friends hole, and then slowly push it in. Ron lets out a loud shout, and you thank your luck that the bathroom had been left empty apart for you for some time. Very slowly, while constantly checking Ron, you push your cock in, so that it's half way into Ron. Then you pull it out again, until only the head remains inside. Each time you slide your cock into Ron, his arse loosens a fraction, and you can push in a bit deeper. Soon, you're cock is all the way inside Ron.   
  
"How does it feel?" you ask Ron.   
  
"It feels fucking great!" Ron responds, panting from the exertion.   
  
You pull out, and shift your position slightly before you push in again. This time, Ron gasps loudly as you push in.   
  
"What was that?" he gasps. "I felt like stars were bursting behind my eyes!"  
  
"I think that's your prostate", you explain. "It's got a bunch of nerves that are meant to feel great."  
  
Ron twists around to look at you. His eyes are open wide, his hair is wild, and his face is covered by a sheen of sweat.   
  
"I want to look at you while you fuck me", he says.   
  
You pull fully out of Ron, and he flips into his back, and raises his legs into the air you grab one leg with one hand, and your cock with the other, as you direct it to Ron's loosened hole. You shove your cock into Ron, eliciting a moan from him. With each thrust, it becomes easier and easier to move in and out, and your pace picks out. Soon, you're fucking Ron in a fast pace, leaning forwards to balance yourself on your friend's body, as Ron's legs are pinioned between his body and yours.   
  
Suddenly, you thrust in, and hold your cock in place. You shudder as you cum deep inside Ron. Ron feels your warm cum inside him, and cums himself, without touching his cock. His cum pools on his chest. You lean forwards, and take Ron's mouth with yours in a deep kiss. When you pull back, Ron is panting.   
  
"I feel so full", he says.   
  
"Don't worry", you reassure him. "You can have this opportunity again."  
  
The end. You win!


	18. Chapter 18

Your mind races as Ron looks at you expectantly.   
  
"Um", you begin, fidgeting. "I'm not sure if this is the type of thing I want to do."  
  
You look away from Ron unable to meet his eyes.   
  
"That OK", he says dully, his voice flat and emotionless.   
  
You continue to shower in silence, neither you nor Ron willing to speak to the other. Both of you are lost in your own thoughts of missed opportunities.   
  
Finally, you head back to you clothes, drying yourself before putting your clothes on.   
  
"I'm going to the library to finish some work", you tell Ron. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No", he replies, still not looking at you. "I have other things to do now."  
  
Got to [chapter 52](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658596).


	19. Chapter 19

You head down to the Quidditch pitch, and change into you Quidditch robes. Kicking off from the snow-covered ground, you swoop in the air, cherishing the freedom to have, away from the prying eyes of fans and critics alike. The day is cold, but clear, and anyway, the exercise keeps you warm. When you finish, you've sweated through your clothes despite the chilly weather. You land to the sound of applause. You look towards the stands, your good mood souring as you see a figure sitting in the front row. Approaching him, you see that it's Cedric Diggory, your fellow Hogwarts Triwizard Chapion, Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Like you, he is also dressed in his Quidditch robes, and his broom is propped up next to him. You stand before Cedric, and glare at him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" You ask hostilely.   
  
Although Cedric himself hasn't treated you unfairly, you can't forget the misery some of his supporters have put you through.   
  
"I came down to fly, too", he says, nodding at his broom, "but you beat me here. You fly well."  
  
"Thanks", you say grudgingly, and turn to go.   
  
"Wait!" Cedric yells, and you deign to pause. "I wanted to speak to you."  
  
If you want to speak with Cedric, go to [chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658353).   
If you don't want to speak with Cedric, go to [chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658362). 


	20. Chapter 20

"Fine", you say. "What do you want?"  
  
"Firstly, I want to thank you for telling me about the dragons", Cedric replies. "Without it, I probably would have died."  
  
A dark shadow crosses his face, and you both shudder, remembering the first task.   
  
"I want to pay you back, somehow", Cedric continues.   
  
"You don't need to", you respond, automatically. "Krum and Fleur also knew. It was just evening the playing field."  
  
"I know", Cedric agrees, "but nonetheless, you told me, not Fleur or Krum, even though you could have let me fail."  
  
You open your mouth to argue, but Cedric cuts you off before you can speak.   
  
"Anyway, I thought of something I can do", he says, a sly grin appearing on his face. "Have you had any luck with the Golden Egg?"  
  
You shake your head.   
  
"I can help you on that front, if you want", Cedric offers.   
  
If you want to get a clue about the Golden Egg, go to [chapter 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658367).   
If you refuse to cheat in the Triwizard Tournament, go to [chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658377). 


	21. Chapter 21

You turn back to Cedric, and give a long sigh.   
  
"I get hounded all day from all these people who don't think that I'm the real Hogwarts Champion", you say, weariness in your voice. "I expect that from the Slytherins, sure, but most of the time, I just want to be left alone."  
  
Cedric gives you a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I know how you feel", Cedric says.  
  
You narrow your eyes disbelievingly.  
  
"You met my father over the summer", he continues. "He's always me to be better, greater, smarter. And when I can't be, he gets angry. He just doesn't understand that by trying too hard, you isolate yourself, and I never want to do that."  
  
You stare at him, surprised by the bitterness in Cedric's voice.  
  
"I've got to go shower", you tell Hufflepuff awkwardly, and turn away, uncomfortable with the deep emotion you saw on Cedric's face.  
  
As you leave the Quidditch pitch, Cedric shouts after you.  
  
"Thank you for warning me about the dragons", he yells.  
  
Go to [chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658296).


	22. Chapter 22

"Thanks, I could really use the help", you say. "Can you tell me the clue?"  
  
"I tell you", Cedric replies, "but I can do even better. I can show you."  
  
"Thanks", you say, meaning it from the bottom of your heart. "Lead away."  
  
A grin lights up Cedric's face. You run up to your room, and bring the Golden Egg down to the Quidditch pitch. Cedric leads you to the large shed where Quidditch equipment is kept. Inside, among other things, is a large pool, where rogue bludgers are kept contained. Cedric leads you over to the pool, and after checking that it's empty, uncovers it.  
  
"All you need to do is listen to the egg underwater", he explains. "There's a riddle. I don't know what it means; you'll have to work that out for yourself. But at least, you know how to get it."  
  
If you want to jump in to the pool now, go to [chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658383).   
If you don't want to jump into the pool, and intend to follow up on Cedric's clue later, go to [chapter 25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658389). 


	23. Chapter 23

"Thanks for the offer", you say. "But I feel that it's against the spirit of the Tournament to cheat."  
  
Cedric shrugs.  
  
"That's noble of you", he comments. "I'm sure that neither Fleur nor Krum have those qualms."  
  
Feeling some sort of camaraderie between the two of you, you challenge Cedric to a friendly Quidditch match, just between the two of you. Cedric readily agrees, and you fly together for some time. After an hour, you start to flag. As such, you fail to see Cedric flying towards you. He hits you, and you both go tumbling head over heels in the air. You hit the ground with a sickening thud, and, before you black out, hear Cedric calling your name anxiously.  
  
Go to [chapter 40](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658502). 


	24. Chapter 24

You walk over to the pool, and dip a finger into it.  
  
"It's freezing", you say to Cedric.   
  
"What did you expect?" he fires back. "It's the middle of winter!"  
  
"I'm not going in there", you protest.   
  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to", Cedric responds with a shrug, "but I really expected more from you. How can a cold pool put you off after you successfully outmanoeuvred a dragon?"  
  
You see his point, and accept Cedric's implicit challenge. You strip off your clothes, and stand in the shed for a moment, shivering in the cold.   
  
"It's not going to get any warmer", Cedric chides. "Or are you scared?"  
  
The taunt drives you to act. With a running leap, you plunge into the pool. The cold drives your breath from your lungs, and you surface, gasping. You look up to see Cedric laughing at you.   
  
"What?" you ask, confused at his amusement.   
  
"I can't describe how funny you looked, jumping into the pool", Cedric says with a grin.   
  
You scowl at him, and grab the Golden Egg from the dry ground beside the pool.   
  
"Wish me luck", you say, then submerge yourself in the water.   
  
Ethereal voices gush from the egg, but before you can decipher them, you new a breath. Over a few minutes, you are able to memorise the rhyme. You surface for the final time, and place the closed egg back on the ground.   
  
"What does that mean?" you ask.   
  
Cedric just shrugs at you.   
  
You heave yourself out of the pool, and stand there shivering. You don't have a towel, because you were planning on showering back in the castle, and you don't want to put your clothes on when you're still wet.   
  
"You look cold", Cedric says as he approaches you. "Let me help you warm up."  
  
Cedric envelops you in a warm hug. Normally, you'd protest, but you're too cold to feel anything but grateful.   
  
"Thanks", you mutter through chattering teeth.   
  
Cedric's hands roam across your body, trying to cover as much of you as possible. Slowly, you stop shivering, but Cedric doesn't let go, and you still don't protest.   
  
Suddenly, you feel the cool sensation of skin on your cock. You try to pull away from Cedric, but he holds you close.   
  
"What are you doing?" you ask sharply.   
  
"You're still so cold", he murmurs. "I'm trying to keep you warm."  
  
Cedric's fingers play along the shaft of your cock, as if playing a flute, and slowly, your cock hardens. You blush in embarrassment, acutely aware of Cedric's body pressed against yours, but the Hufflepuff doesn't seem to mind.   
  
"It's all right", he croons to you.   
  
His hand wraps around your cock, slowly striking it up and down. You let out an involuntary moan.   
  
"I knew you'd like this", Cedric says, his voice still low. "I've watched you all year, and you seem to be on edge. I figured you could use some relief."  
  
You don't reply. All of your attention is focused on the hand on your cock. You know that's it's wrong, that it's being forced on you, but somehow, you don't care. Cedric's voice seems to be coming from far away. The only part of him that seems corporeal is his hand, sliding up and down your cock.  
  
You become aware that Cedric is calling your name. You look up at him, and his grey eyes gaze back a you in concern.  
  
"You weren't answering", Cedric explains. "I wanted to know if what is doing is alright with you. If you don't want to continue, I'll stop now."  
  
"Don't stop", you whisper, as Cedric's hand continues to stroke your cock.  
  
Cedric complies. His free hand circles your body, rubbing against your chest. Slowly, you stop shivering in Cedric's warm embrace. You're physically closer to Cedric than you've been to any other person in your life, and you can feel the details of Cedric's body, from the well-defined muscles in his arms and chest, to the organ growing in size in his pants. You squirm in Cedric's grip, pushing back slightly against the Hufflepuff's groin, and you can feel, rather than hear, the low moan that erupts from his throat.  
  
"You're such a tease", Cedric says, teasing himself.  
  
"I wouldn't tease you, if you didn't give me the opportunities to do so", you retort, and you can almost feel Cedric smile.  
  
"If you want to tease me", Cedric says, "there's something else you can tease."  
  
You smile, reach behind you, and grip Cedric's cock through his pants. You twist around so that you and Cedric are now facing each other. Fumbling with Cedric's pants, you take out his cock, and hold it in your hand. Cedric moans as you begin to stroke it.   
  
Cedric lets go of your cock, and reaches around to your arse. He massages your cheeks – one hand on each cheek – then slips a finger between them. You gasp as Cedric pulls your arse cheeks apart, exposing your hole to the cold air. He presses a finger to your hole, forcing its way inside. You try to relax your muscles so that you aren't so tight, but Cedric can only get his finger up to the first knuckle on his first try. For the next while, as you slowly nasty ate Cedric, he works one, then two, and finally three fingers into your arse.   
  
By then, you're moaning from pleasure. Cedric has gotten deep enough to press a finger against your prostate, sending waves of pleasure through your body, so strong that your knees buckle, and it's only Cedric's strong arm that keeps you upright.  
  
Cedric pushes you to the wall of the shed, and you brace your arms against the wall. For a moment, you don't feel anything, and your hole twitches in the cold, but then you feel something pressing against your hole. It's too thick for a finger, too cold and hard to be flesh. You look over your shoulder to see Cedric holding an old school broomstick against your arse. Your eyes widen in fear, but Cedric gives you a reassuring grin.   
  
"You're one of the best Quidditch players in this generation, if you can believe the newspapers", Cedric says. "Surely you can ride one more broom."  
  
You give a nervous laugh, and while your distracted, Cedric shoves, and your laugh morphs into a yell as the broom handle penetrates you. Cedric holds the broom steady as you get used to the intrusion, then slowly begins to move it in and out. You gasp in pleasure as it presses against your prostate. Shortly, you're thrusting backwards into the broom, to get more of to inside you.  
  
Cedric decides to take it to the next level. Very slowly, he works a finger into your hole next to the broom. It stings a bit; you've never had so much in your arse before. However, you have underestimated the elasticity of your muscles, and you're soon able to accommodate not only the broom, but also two of Cedric's fingers inside your arse as well.  
  
Finally, Cedric removes the broom from your arse. You whine, feeling empty, but Cedric soon replaces it with his own cock, which slides in easily into your stretched hole. Cedric grips your arse, and thrusts deep within you. He hits a point inside you that draws a yell from your throat as pleasure courses through your body.   
  
"Oh god! Cedric!" you yell, too blinded by your pleasure to care if anyone can hear you.   
  
Cedric grunts in reply, thrusting even deeper into you. You moan, a low guttural cry that sounds more animals than human.   
  
Finally, you're cock spasms, and you shoot your cum all over the floor. Cedric pulls out of you, jerks his cock a few times, then cums on your back. He reaches down to pull you upright again, then pulls you into an embrace.   
  
The end. You win!


	25. Chapter 25

"Thanks for the hint", you say gratefully, "but it's too cold now to go swimming in this pool. It must be freezing."  
  
"Come on!" Cedric teases. "You can't be scared of swimming in a bit of cold water!"  
  
"I'm not scared", you say indignantly.  
  
"So jump in", Cedric challenges.  
  
You think about this for a moment, then shake your head.  
  
"I'm still not doing it", you reply. "I'm not crazy enough to do that."  
  
"Fine", Cedric says with a shrug. "Do what you want."  
  
You turn to leave, but Cedric calls you back.  
  
"If you want to", he offers, "you can go to the Prefects' bathroom. The password's 'Pine fresh'."  
  
"Thanks!" you say.  
  
You've never been in the Prefects' bathroom, but everyone has heard of the opulence in there. It would be good to see if the rumours are true.  
  
You thank Cedric yet again, then head back to the castle. In Gryffindor tower, you while away the day, planning on visiting the Prefects' bathroom soon. When you go to sleep, however, you wonder what would have happened if you had jumped into the pool.  
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233). 


	26. Chapter 26

You walk down to Hagrid's hut, drawing your cloak tighter around you for protection from the icy wind. The winter weather makes the normally pleasant walk nearly unbearable, and you nearly turn back, before deciding to persevere. You knock on Hagrid's door with frozen fingers, and to your relief, Hagrid opens it straight away.   
  
"Harry", he says, a smile splitting his face in two. "Come in!"  
  
Hagrid ushers you inside, and the warmth from the fire blasts you to a standstill. For a few minutes, all you can do is stand next to the fire, defrosting. When you're sitting at the table, Hagrid passes you a cup – a bowl, really – of tea, and you sip the hot beverage gratefully.   
  
"How're you goin'?" Hagrid asks, looking at you anxiously.   
  
"I'm good", you reply. "Still buoyed up by my success in the First Task."  
  
"You were amazin'", Hagrid gushes, then proceeds to give you an in-depth analysis of your performance compared to the other Triwizard Champions.   
  
You bask in the attention. From Hagrid, having to hear about the Triwizard Tournament isn't so bad; he's always been your biggest fan. Finally, however, Hagrid asks about the Golden Egg. You don't want to lie to Hagrid, but you also don't want him to know that you still haven't worked out the clue.   
  
"It's good, I guess", you say, choking down a large gulp of tea as you try to think of an alternative topic of conversation.  
  
If you want to talk about flobberworms, go to [chapter 27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658398).  
If you want to talk about dragons, go to [chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658413).


	27. Chapter 27

"How are the flobberworms?" you ask, desperate to take Hagrid's mind off the Golden Egg.   
  
Hagrid's smile fades.   
  
"Half of them are dead", he says gloomily. "They froze to death when it snowed."  
  
"Oh. That's a shame", you say, determined to keep your jubilation at not having to look after flobberworms anymore from Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid reaches into a box on the table, and takes out what looks like a couple of rocks.   
  
"Have a cake", Hagrid says, shoving one towards you.   
  
You pick up the rock-like cake. Hagrid's cakes are notoriously solid; Ron once chipped a tooth on one. You think that they would probably be better weapons than cakes.  
  
If you eat Hagrid's cake, go to [chapter 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658419).  
If you don't eat Hagrid's cake, go to [chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658428).


	28. Chapter 28

"Have you gone back to see the dragons", you ask Hagrid, sure his favourite topic of discussion will distract him.   
  
"Of course", Hagrid replies eagerly. "Charlie gave me a tour the other day. They're sweet!"  
  
You struggle to see how a Hungarian Horntail is sweet, especially after one of them had tried its hardest to kill you.   
  
"The dragons are still here?" you ask after a moment, surprised.   
  
"Yeah", Hagrid replies. "Charlie said that they can't be moved so often, so they need to stay here for a while. There's an enclosure in the Forest. Do you want to visit? I could probably convince Charlie to give you a tour."  
  
If you want to visit the dragons, go to [chapter 31](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658437).  
If you don't want to visit the dragons, go to [chapter 32](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658443).


	29. Chapter 29

Under Hagrid's gaze, you feel like you have no choice but to eat the cake. You bite down, and just manage to scrape off a sliver.  
  
"Yum", you say, and Hagrid beams at you.   
  
You continue talking with Hagrid, all the meanwhile nibbling on the cake. After a while, you realise that you need to head back up to the castle. Absent-mindedly, you bite down on the cake, and a large chunk breaks off. You reflexively attempt to swallow, but the piece of cake sticks inside your throat. You begin to cough.   
  
"Harry?" Hagrid asks. "Are you alright?"  
  
You are coughing so much that you can't reply.   
  
"Oh, no. Oh, no", Hagrid mutters. "We need to fix you!"  
  
He grabs you, and you lie limply in Hagrid's arms, still coughing, as Hagrad carries your up to the castle. You struggle to breathe, and pass out, just as Hagrid carries you into the Entrance Hall.  
  
Go to [chapter 40](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658502).


	30. Chapter 30

"Thanks, Hagrid", you say. "I'm going to eat soon, so I'll save this for later."  
  
You put the cake in one of your pockets, determined to throw it out at the first chance you get. Once, you tried one of Hagrid's cakes, and you've regretted it since.   
  
"I'd better get back up to the castle", you tell Hagrid. "I've got some work to finish."  
  
Hagrid shows you to the door, and, after promising to visit soon, and to win the Triwizard Tournament, you step out into the cold winter day. Your breath fogs up in front of you as you trudge back up to castle. Just before you reach the Entrance Hall, a voice assails you. You spin around, to see Draco Malfoy standing nearby.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" he taunts. "Gone to see if that oaf, Hagrid, has a free job if you fail at the next Task?"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy", you say. "Anyway, what are you doing out? It seems more like you to send your henchmen to do your dirty work in this weather."  
  
"It's none of your business", Malfoy says loftily.  
  
As he walks past you, he pushes you slightly. It's not much, but enough to put you momentarily out of balance. You struggle to regain your footing on the muddy sludge, but only end up falling into it. Malfoy laughs as he heads away from you, and you can only glare at his retreating figure. You look down, and see that you're covered in muddy snow. Homework will have to wait; you need to shower first.  
  
Go to [chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658296).


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright", you say. "Now that I don't have to fight them, I'm more than happy to see a dragon up close."  
  
Hagrid leads you to the dragon's pen, and Charlie waves when you approach.  
  
"Nice to see you, Harry", he says, shaking your hand vigorously. "You did will against the Horntail. That was some good flying you did. I don't think I could have done it."  
  
Charlie turns to Hagrid, and soon they are deeply involved in a discussion about raising dragons. You follow them meekly until you reach the dragon enclosure. There, you stand and stare at the dragon. Luckily, it's not the Hungarian Horntail – you've seen enough of that species to last you multiple lifetimes. Instead of the Horntail's black scales, this dragon is silvery blue, with scales that have an alluring shine. You recognise this from model that Cedric picked out before the First Task – a Swedish Short-Snout. The Short-Snout is less than half the size of the Horntail you fought, and based on this dragon, you can see why Hagrid has always wanted one as a pet.  
  
In the enclosure, four wizards are circling the dragon cautiously, wands out. The dragon looks at each one in turn, it's eyes narrowed to slits. Suddenly, it lunges, and one of the wizards only manages not to be bitten in two by a quick jump backwards. The Short-Snout rounds on another wizard, who jumps behind a tree. The dragons roars, and shoots a jet of bright blue flame at the tree, incinerating it in an instant. The wizard, who had been protected by his thick cloak, stumbles backwards as the Short-Snout roars again.   
  
"She's a bit feisty today", Charlie says, with a chuckle.  
  
"You don't say", you mutter under your breath.  
  
"She's beautiful", Hagrid sighs, approaching the fence.  
  
"Don't get too close", Charlie warns, hovering behind Hagrid. "She might attack you."  
  
As if Charlie's words are instructions, the Short-Snout turns her beady stare on Hagrid, who just waves as the dragon slowly approaches. Charlie tries to pull Hagrid away, but Hagrid ignores him. A deep rumbling comes from deep in the dragon's throat.  
  
"Move", Charlie yells over the noise.  
  
Instinctively, you dive to your left. You move just in time; the dragon's fire just misses you. You land on the ground, groaning, and turn to see Charlie lying beside you. Anxiously, you look around, and are relieved to catch a glimpse of Hagrid – on the ground, but still alive – before the dragon steps between you and him. Charlie grips your hand, and pulls you backwards.  
  
"Slowly", he murmurs to you through barely parted lips. "Move slowly."  
  
As slowly as you can manage, you begin to move backwards, never taking your eyes from the reptile looming over you. The Swedish Short-Snout regards you curiously as you crawl away from her. The dragon takes a step towards you, and you quicken your pace.  
  
Suddenly, you hit something hard behind you. Without thinking you look over your shoulder. You have backed into a stone wall, probably one of the huts the dragon keepers have been using to keep supplies. While your back is turned, the Short-Snout lunges forward, keen for a Harry Potter-sized snack. You feel the wind from her attack pass you as Charlie drags you into the hut, then slams the door behind you. He acts just in time, since in her anger, the dragon shoots a jet of fire at the door.  
  
"Thanks", you say to Charlie, panting a bit from your close escape.  
  
"No problem", Charlie replies awkwardly. "My mum would kill me if I let you die."  
  
You manage a weak smile, which vanishes when the dragon roars her anger at her lost meal.  
  
"We need to do something!" you say with conviction.  
  
"We could fight the dragon off", Charlie says thoughtfully. "It would be very dangerous, though. Or we could wait until the dragon goes to sleep, and someone rescues us."  
  
If you want to fight the dragon, got to [chapter 33](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658449).  
If you want to wait for the dragon to go to sleep, go to [chapter 34](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658454).


	32. Chapter 32

You shudder at Hagrid's suggestion of visiting the dragons.  
  
"I think I'll pass, Hagrid", you tell him. "I've had enough dragons for the moment."  
  
Hagrid face falls.  
  
"That's right", he says.  
  
All this talk of dragons reminds you that haven't written to Sirius about the First Task. You thank Hagrid for his hospitality, and, after he loads you up with a couple of his rock-hard cakes, you head back up to the castle.  
  
Go to [chapter 47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658554).  



	33. Chapter 33

"We should fight the dragon", you say. "If we wait here, it will burn down the door."  
  
"Maybe", Charlie replies, still unconvinced that fighting the dragon was the best action.  
  
"Listen to this plan", you say. "We open the door, and trick the dragon into poking her head in. Then we can bind her so that she can't breathe fire."  
  
"That might actually work", Charlie says.  
  
Determined to set this plan into motion at once, Charlie and you stand on either side of the door. Charlie opens the door, and you both wait for the dragon to enter. Nothing happens.  
  
"What's going on?" you mouth at Charlie.  
  
He shrugs.  
  
Still nothing happens. It seems like the dragon has gone. Before Charlie can stop you, you poke your head around the door, sure that the outside area will be deserted. It's not. The Short-Snout is sitting opposite the door, her mouth open ready to spit fire. She must have predicted the trap you set for her, and set a trap of her own. When she sees you, a jet of blue fire shoots from her mouth, setting you alight.  
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233).


	34. Chapter 34

"Could we fight off the dragon?" you ask.  
  
"It's a long shot", Charlie replies.  
  
"Then we'd better wait", you say. "I don't want to risk getting charred. I've already faced one dragon this term."  
  
Charlie smiles at you. You both sit in silence for a few minutes. The quietness suggests that the dragon has left. You are about to ask Charlie if it's safe to leave, when you hear a roar for the other side of the wall. You realise that the dragon had been waiting outside, waiting for you or Charlie to leave the hut. Now, she's angry. The wall behind you heats up as the dragon shoots fire at it. You just up, and sit close to Charlie, suddenly scared.  
  
"Can she melt the stones?" you ask in a frightened whisper.  
  
"No", Charlie replies, with a wry smile. "But it'll get a bit warm in here."  
  
He looks at you, and noticing the tightened expression on your face, puts a comforting hand around your shoulders.  
  
The temperature in the hut rises as the Short-Snout continues to bombard it with fire. Charlie and you both begin to sweat, and you move away from the stones that are beginning to glow red.   
  
"It's like a sauna in here!" you say, as you wipe your brow. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt? It's too hot."  
  
Charlie nods, panting. You peel off your shirt, and throw it next to you on the floor. Looking around, you notice that Charlie has also taken off his shirt. You see a series of scars lining his chest. Charlie catches your gaze, and shrugs.   
  
"I got on the bad side of a Horntail", he says with a laugh. "You know how grumpy they get."  
  
You can't look away. The gouges are white, even against Charlie's pale skin, cross from the centre of his chest, across his left pectoral, and down under his arm. Your eyes trace the path of the scars, and then inadvertently take in Charlie's well-defined six-pack. None of the people who you see in the showers are as ripped at Charlie. It seems that dealing with dragons made Charlie really fit. You look up as Charlie snorts, and Charlie winks at you. You blush, and look away.   
  
"Don't be embarrassed", Charlie says. "I like the attention. And… you've also something worth looking at."  
  
You look up sharply, and catch a look of undisguised lust on Charlie's face. He edges closer to you, and you stammer out excuses.   
  
"W-wait!" you protest. "Your brother is my best friend."  
  
"You don't have to tell Ron anything", Charlie says. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
Charlie runs his calloused hands across your bare chest, and you shiver, despite the heat from the dragon's fire.   
  
"Don't worry", he adds, flashing a reassuring smile at you. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Charlie leans down, and takes one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. You half-heartedly try to pull away, but Charlie's mouth feels too good. Charlie holds you close, as his mouth moves up, leaving a trail of saliva that soon evaporates in the heat. He captures your mouth in his, and you lean into the kiss, succumbing to your feelings. One of Charlie's hands cradles your head, his fingers intertwined in your hair, while his other explores your chest, tracing its way down to your belly button, then further down. You let out an audible moan as Charlie's hand squeezes your cock through your jeans.   
  
"That feels so good", you gasp.   
  
Charlie's face lights up.   
  
"I'm happy you're pleased", he says. "I've had my eye of you since the Quidditch World Cup, and I'm happy to have the chance to see all of you."  
  
You flush with embarrassment at Charlie's compliment, but don't protest as the redhead unzips your jeans, and pulls them and you boxers to your ankles. He stares as your half-hard cock for a moment, then leans down, and gives it a kiss. You gasp, and try to wriggle away, uncomfortable with this intimacy, but Charlie hold you firm as he takes your cock into his mouth. The feeling of his warm, moist mouth in your cock stops you struggling, and you moan in pleasure again. Charlie's tongue does complex manoeuvres on your cock, sending waves of pleasure through you. All you can do is lie there as Charlie sucks you off.   
  
Finally, you reach the edge. But just before you can cum, Charlie pulls off you. You thrust up into the air, desperate for any friction to help you get off, but Charlie has moved away, and is holding your hands to stop you jerking of to completion.  
  
"Not yet, Harry", he says.   
  
Charlie straddles your chest. Somehow, you didn't notice when, Charlie has stripped naked. His hard cock bounces off your chin as he settles himself. You look down cross-eyed, trying to desperately see Charlie's cock. Charlie smiles at your antics.   
  
"You can return the favour if you want", he says.  
  
You look up startled as you realise what he means.   
  
"I've never sucked a cock before", you say hesitantly.   
  
"There's always time to learn", Charlie replies, a smile still hovering on his lips.   
  
Charlie climbs off you, and sits on the floor. You lie between his legs, his cock pointing directly at your face.   
  
"What do I do now?" you ask, unsure where exactly to begin.   
  
"Start by licking my cock", Charlie recommends. "Then, when you feel more confident, you can progress to sucking it. The trick is to do things that you would like if someone did it to you. That normally works."  
  
Experimentally, you lick the head of Charlie's cock. He moans softly. Encouraged, you lick it all the way down to its base. Except for a slight salty taste of sweat, Charlie's cock is mostly tasteless, and definitely not any strong tastes like you expected. Soon, you feel bold enough to take the head of Charlie's cock in your mouth. Charlie gives you advice as you progress, and soon you are managing to take half of Charlie's cock into your mouth. When Charlie finally pushes you off him, you complain, but Charlie stops you.   
  
"I've got something better for you", he explains, turning around, and spreading his cheeks, to show you his quivering hole. "I want you to fuck me, Harry."  
  
You blush at the carnal language, and at the passion in Charlie's voice, but you nonetheless line up your cock with Charlie's hole, and thrust inside. Your both let out simultaneous groans. Charlie feels warm and tight around your cock, the pressure making you hornier each time you thrust in.   
  
Finally, Charlie yells out, and cums on the floor under him. His arse tightens, pressing your cock. You pull out of Charlie, and a few strikes are enough to push you over the edge. You cum onto Charlie's arse, as his hole twitches in the absence of anything inside it. Both you and Charlie lie in the ground for a few minutes, spent, before Charlie sits up.   
  
"We'd better put on our clothes", he suggests. "Rescue should be here soon."  
  
You just manage to dress before a loud bang blows the door off its hinges. You flinch back, sure the Short-Snout is about to burst through, but instead, a number of men and women in fire-resistant robes stride in.   
  
"Thank god you're both alright", the leading man says, pulling Charlie up, and into a hug.   
  
You walk out of the hut, and are immediately ounces upon by Hagrid.   
  
"You alright?" he asked worriedly.   
  
"Yeah", you say. "I barely even noticed the dragon was there."  
  
The end. You win!


	35. Chapter 35

You stand on the shore of the Black Lake, and look around. The area is deserted. No one, it seems, wants to risk the weather by going outside. Even all the Durmstrang students, who would be used to cold weather, have decided to stay inside the castle or the ship.   
  
You shiver in the cold air, regretting coming here. The shore is particularly cold, since there are no trees to act as windbreakers. You shiver again, and step into the stiller shadows of the trees.   
  
Suddenly, you see a person walk around the shores of the lake. It seems that you have moved out of sight just in time, since the person hasn't seen you. As the person moves closer, you recognise the pale hair and face – Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looks around furtively, then, when he thinks he can't be seen, he hurries into the trees, only a few meters from you. Something about how he holds himself makes you suspicious.  
  
If you want to follow Malfoy, go to [chapter 36](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658464).  
If you don't want to follow Malfoy, go to [chapter 37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658467).


	36. Chapter 36

You tiptoe through the trees, trying not to make any noise, though you aren't very successful. However, the animals that live in the Forbidden Forest are noisy themselves, and Malfoy doesn't turn around. In fact, he help you follow him, using wandlight to make his way through the forest's gloom. Malfoy doesn't look like he's going for a stroll; he knows exactly where he's going.   
  
You reach Malfoy's destination much faster than expected. Malfoy disappears between two trees, and you just manage to avoid stumbling into the well-lit clearing. Two other people are waiting there; you recognise them as Slytherins from your year – Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.   
  
"What took you so long?" Zabini asks crossly.   
  
"I got held up", Malfoy replies, but refuses to elaborate. "How's the idol?" he asks.   
  
"It's growing stronger", Nott replies, his reedy voice containing a suggestion of fear.   
  
You now focus of the object Nott is talking about. In the centre of the clearing is what looks like a lump of black wood, only differentiated from the surrounding ground by a sickly red glow it emanates. On closer inspection, you realise that it's a really crude sculpture of a person, with an out-of-proportion head and cock. The Slytherins now kneel around the statue, and begin to chant softly, to softly to make out what they're saying. You feel a wave of hatred and anger spread out from the statue, and the red glow increases. You know something bad is about to happen. The red glow continues to increase, and you find that you can't tear your eyes away from the statue.   
  
If you want to fight against the statue's power, and interrupt the ritual, go to [chapter 38](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658473).  
If you want to watch the ritual for longer, go to [chapter 39](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658485).  



	37. Chapter 37

You're sure that Malfoy is up to something bad, but you don't want to follow him alone; you've had enough danger so far this year that you don't feel like searching out anymore. You head back up to the castle, unhappy that Malfoy is up to something, and unwilling to let it go. You realise you have too much energy, so you turn, and walk to the Quidditch Pitch, to burn it out.   
  
Go to [chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658347).


	38. Chapter 38

After what seems like forever, you drag your eyes away from the statue. During the time you have been entranced by the statue, the Slytherins haven't moved. You decide, more strongly now, that it's up to you to stop this ritual. Without thinking further, you jump into the clearing, your wand out. You charge at Malfoy, planning on tackling him first. Unfortunately, you have caught the Slytherins unawares; Malfoy crumples under your onslaught, and you trip over him, pushed by your own momentum. You stumble, and land on the ground. You look up to see the three Slytherins standing over you, their faces ugly in their hatred.   
  
"Potter!" Malfoy sneers. "What are you doing here?"  
  
You don't reply, just glare up at the Slytherins, daring them to do anything to you.  
  
"He's spying on us!" Nott spits.  
  
"I wasn't spying", you finally reply. "I was just passing, and I wanted to see what was happening."  
  
The Slytherins look at you skeptically.  
  
"Liar!" Malfoy yells.  
  
Zabini and Nott turn to look at Malfoy. It seems that he is their leader. Malfoy doesn't look as cool and collected as he usually is; his hair is unkempt, and a rosy glow of anger mantles his cheeks. He breathes heavily as he glares with loathing at you. You stare back impassively.  
  
"We can't kill him", Zabini says after a moment. "He's too noticeable. Maybe a Memory Charm would be good, though I've never done one before."  
  
Malfoy glances at Zabini, and his anger fades.  
  
"You're right", he says. "No matter how much Potter snoops, he's still untouchable. For the moment."  
  
He takes a deep breath, then continues.  
  
"I'll do the Memory Charm. I've done one once before."  
  
"One moment", you say, suddenly panicking. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've seen too much, Potter", Malfoy sneers, his face back to its usual composure.  
  
Malfoy points his wand at your face. Before you can say anything else, he mutters the charm, and your mind goes blank.  
  
You open your eyes, and realise you are lying against a tree on the shore of the Black Lake. You're really cold; it seems like you've been here for some time, allowing snow to pile on top of you. You think back, trying to remember why you're there. The only think that you can remember is that you wanted to go for a walk, but your memory is hazy. You get up, and brush yourself off, then head back to the castle.  
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233).


	39. Chapter 39

You stare at the statue for what seems like forever. You're only jolted out of your trance by rough hands grabbing you. You look around wildly. Somehow, and you don't know how, Zabini has managed to sneak up of you. He shepherds you into the clearing.  
  
"Look who I found spying on us", Zabini says triumphantly.  
  
"I wasn't spying—" you begin to argue, but Malfoy slaps you across the face.  
  
"Don't talk", he hisses. "I know you're spying on us. I've seen you do it before. You're too curious for you own good."  
  
You glare up at Malfoy, angry at his words. The Slytherins chuckle as you try to pull away from Zabini's grip.   
  
"Don't try to escape", Zabini says teasingly, gripping your cloak tightly. "You don't want the consequences."  
  
"Let me go!" you yell. "I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"I'm not sure about that", Malfoy replies. "Take him to the idol", he says to Zabini.  
  
You struggle again against the dark Slytherin, but Zabini is tall and heavily built, and much stronger than you. He pushes you, and you fall on your knees. Immediately, you surge to your feet again, hoping to catch the Slytherins off guard. You barrel into Zabini, and he topples over. You swerve around Malfoy as he dives to catch you. You have almost reached the trees when something winds around your legs, and you fall heavily. Looking up from the ground, you see Nott standing above you, his want pointing at your head.   
  
"Don't move, Potter", he says.   
  
Malfoy and Zabini move to stand next to him. Zabini is sporting a scratch down one cheek.   
  
"You'll pay for this, Potter", he snarls, and starts forward.   
  
Malfoy rests a hand on his friend's arm, and Zabini steps back again.  
  
"Back to the idol", Malfoy says. "And let's not let him escape this time."  
  
The Slytherins carry you back to the statue. The bonds that Nott shot at you are tight enough to be painful. Zabini hold your arms tightly as well. Although he isn't allowed to hurt you, Zabini isn't being gentle, and his tight grip nearly makes you yell in pain. Only your pride and self-control stop you. The Slytherins drop you on the ground in front of the statue, and remove your bonds. Before you can do anything, they have returned to their positions around the statue, and begin to chant again. You feel the statue pulse again, but from close up, the light and feelings it emanates are overpowering. You sink into a trance, deeper than before, as your proximity to the statue sends waves of pains through your body. When the Slytherins stop chanting, and the statue stops emanating, you feel a surge of relief, which is quickly tempered by the realisation that you can't move. You try to struggle, but your limbs won't obey you.   
  
"The idol controls you now", you hear Malfoy say from somewhere out of sight above you. "Anything I say, you'll do."  
  
"Can I get my revenge now?" Zabini asks.   
  
"Yes", Malfoy replies. "Stand up, Potter."  
  
To your surprise, you immediately respond to Malfoy's order by getting to your feet. You try to control your limbs, but they still won't listen to you. You begin to panic. These Slytherins could do anything to you, and you won't be able to stop them. As if they can see your panic and anguish, the three Slytherins smirk at you.  
  
"Now strip", Malfoy orders, his smirk turning into a cruel grin.  
  
You try to fight Malfoy's command, but there's nothing you can do; the statue's power over you is absolute. You quickly and unceremoniously take off your clothes, and drop them at your feet on the floor, then stand in the centre of the clearing, shivering in the cold. Inside, you are deeply embarrassed, but without Malfoy's express command, you can't even cover yourself from the Slytherin's prying eyes. Zabini steps forwards, and lifts up your cock with one hand. Nott sniggers as your cheeks colour with embarrassment.  
  
"Look at how small Potter's cock is", Zabini teases, giving your cock a tug.  
  
Malfoy and Nott both laugh loudly, and your embarrassment grows. Zabini tugs your cock again, and to you shame, you feel your cock twitch in his hand. After a few more tugs, you're cock is half-hard.  
  
"Check this out!", Zabini calls with a laugh. "Potter's getting a boner!"  
  
The three Slytherins crowd around you, and they each take turns to stroke your cock until it sticks out perpendicular to your body, fully hard.  
  
"Who would have guessed that the Boy Who Lived likes guys?" Nott says mockingly.  
  
"This fits into out plans quite well", Malfoy muses, turning his gaze onto you. "Potter!" he orders. "Jerk off for us. But don't cum."  
  
Immediately, your hand grips your cock, and you begin to stroke it. You let out an involuntary moan, and hope that the Slytherins didn't hear, but your hopes are dashed when the three grins widen. Malfoy, Zabini and Nott watch you jerk off for a few minutes. By this time, you're painfully hard. In a normal situation, you would have already cum, but now, no matter how hard you try, you can't cum.  
  
"Kneel before us", Malfoy finally orders, breaking the silence.   
  
You kneel, and close your eyes, ashamed, although you continue to jerk off. A cold hand grips your chin, forcing it up. You open your eyes to see the Slytherins standing above you, their pants around their ankles. Three cocks point at your face.  
  
"This is my favourite position for a Gryffindor", Zabini says. "On his knees in front of me."  
  
"Definitely", Malfoy agrees, "though I would prefer it if this Gryffindor would be doing something else."  
  
He thrusts his hips forwards, and his cock slides along your cheek, leaving behind a trail of precum. You want to move away, but you statue doesn't let you.  
  
"Suck me", Malfoy orders.   
  
To your shame and embarrassment, you immediately open your mouth, and Malfoy cock slides inside. He grips your head, and pushes it forwards so that you swallow his whole cock. It is only the power of the statue that prevents you from choking and gagging on it. You suck Malfoy's cock for a few minutes, then move on to Nott's cock, and then finally to Zabini's. Zabini's cock is much larger and thicker than Malfoy's or Nott's but you are still able to take it in without issue.   
  
While you suck off Zabini, Malfoy walks around you, and lifts your arse into the air. He pulls at your balls a few times, then presses a finger to your hole, and pushes in. Under the influence of the statue, all your muscles have relaxed, which allows Malfoy to easily push one, then two fingers into your arse. Finally, he pushes a third finger into you, and you feel full inside. Malfoy's fingers lance in and out, and you moan onto Zabini's cock.   
  
Satisfied that you loose enough, Malfoy stands up, and in one fluid motion, shoves his cock into your arse. It's a tight fit, but you can take it. Your pride takes a hit as you're fucked by two Slytherins on either side, while a third watches you and masturbates. You don't get a say in what happens to you now, though – Malfoy, through the statue, still controls you.   
  
Malfoy fucks you for some time, then pulls out to let Nott have a turn. All this time, Zabini continues to fuck you without let-up, and only the magic of the statue allows you to breathe. Meanwhile, Malfoy still stands behind you, out of sight. You only remember his presence when you feel a finger press against your hole, no matter that Nott's cock is still inside you. You want to protest, to tell the Slytherins that your body can't take that much, but you can't. When Malfoy, Nott and Zabini pull out of you, you hope for a respite, but don't expect much.  
  
You hear movement, but can't see anything. Zabini lifts you up, and slowly lowers you to the ground. You wonder at his gentleness, until you feel something press against your entrance. It's much thicker than anything you've had so far, and you realise that both Malfoy and Nott are lining up theirs cocks with your hole. Panic rises in you; there's no way both their cocks can fit into you. But the Slytherins work slowly. A combination of ample lube that appeared from somewhere, as well as choice instructions from Malfoy, loosen you up enough so that the two cocks can fit in. It's a tight fit, and you feel more stuffed than you have any right to. Slowly, Malfoy and Nott pump their cocks in a rhythm – first Malfoy pushes in as Nott pulls out, then vice versa. They speed up, and you feel bolts of pleasure run through your body as they each hit your prostate.  
  
When Malfoy and Nott have reached a workable rhythm, Zabini presents his cock to you again, and you begin to suck it without need for instructions. Zabini grabbed your ears, and uses them to hold you in place as he fucks your mouth with quick, deep strokes. The three Slytherins let out loud moans as they fuck you.   
  
Finally Malfoy and Nott shudder under you, and cum. Not long after, Zabini thrust deeply, and cums down your throat. The Slytherins pull out of you, and let you flop onto the ground. You lie there, cum dribbling out of your mouth and stretched arse.   
  
"Don't think it's over yet", Malfoy says, as he turns you around so that he can look at your face.   
  
He reaches down, and strokes your hard cock a few times. You instinctively thrust into his hand, hoping to get off. Malfoy laughs, and lets go of your cock.   
  
"We'll have a lot more fun with you before we're through", he says.  
  
The Slytherins troop off back to the castle, leaving you to recover next to the pulsing statue.  
  
The end. You win!


	40. Chapter 40

Madame Pomfrey heals you quickly.  You sit on a bed, eating a recommended dose of chocolate, already feeling better. As you make to leave, Neville Longbottom hops into the Hospital Wing. By the way he's walking you can tell that he has been hit by some sort of curse. Madame Pomfrey hurries out of her office, and with a wave of her wand, heals him. Neville slumps down on the bed next to you.   
  
If you want to talk to Neville, go to [chapter 41](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658518).  
If you don't want to talk to Neville, go to [chapter 42](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658530).


	41. Chapter 41

"What happened, Neville?" you ask, looking at your fellow Gryffindor with a worried expression on your face.  
  
"Malfoy", Neville explains.  
  
He doesn't need to say more any more. None of the Slytherins had been nice to the Gryffindors after you were chosen as a second Hogwarts Champion. Even compared to their usual standards, the Slytherins were downright nasty. Gryffindors of all ages found themselves in the Hospital Wing after being cursed or hexed.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help you", you say. "I guess I could get revenge on Malfoy for you."  
  
"Actually", Neville says, looking a bit embarrassed, "there's something you could do. You could teach me how to defend myself in case any of the Slytherins try anything again."  
  
You think about this for a moment. Teaching Neville Defence Against the Dark Arts would probably be the most useful thing, but it wouldn't sate the need for revenge that you feel at the moment.  
  
If you want to help Neville to defend himself, go to [chapter 43](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658542).  
If you want to get revenge on Neville's behalf, go to [chapter 44](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658545).


	42. Chapter 42

As Neville sits down, you stand up.   
  
"I'm sorry, Neville", you say. "I've got to finish some work. I hope you get better, though."  
  
Neville looks crestfallen. You guess that he wants to complain about what happened to him. Once you're out of the Hospital Wing, you breathe a sigh of relief, having escaped a long, and probably annoying, conversation with Neville.  
  
Go to [chapter 52](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658596).


	43. Chapter 43

"I'll teach you some defensive spells", you tell Neville, and the other Gryffindor beams at you.  
  
Madame Pomfrey fusses around Neville for another ten minutes. When she's done, you drag Neville out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asks.  
  
"To an empty classroom", you reply. "I'm going to start teaching you now."  
  
You go to the Charms classroom, open the door, and peer inside. The classroom is deserted, and to your relief the cushions that you used to study Summoning and Banishing Charms. You push Neville into the room, and shut the door behind you.   
  
"Okay", you say, turning to Neville. "Take out your wand."  
  
If you want to teach Neville defensive spells, go to [chapter 45](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658548).  
If you want to teach Neville offensive spells, go to [chapter 46](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658551).


	44. Chapter 44

"Where did you see Malfoy?" you ask, your blood boiling.  
  
"I was walking near the Black Lake", Neville explains, "and he was skulking around that area. I didn't see him, and he surprised me. Before I could react, he cursed me."  
  
"The Black Lake?" you ask, your brow creased. "What was Malfoy doing there? Was he visiting the Durmstrang students?"  
  
"No", Neville replies. "He was on the other side of the lake from where their ship was moored."  
  
You stand up.  
  
"I'm going to go and find him", you say.  
  
"I want to come with you!" Neville says, standing up as well.  
  
"No!" you say, pushing Neville back down onto the bed. "You've just been injured. You need to recover."  
  
Neville sits back down, seeing your logic. You don't have the heart to tell him that he would just be a liability. You leave the Hospital Wing, and walk through the corridors of the castle, your wand at the ready, just in case you meet Malfoy early. Outside, a chill wind is blowing, and you pull your cloak closer to you. You nearly decide to forget your idea of revenge, but the sight of the Black Lake is enough to refuel your anger, and you step out of the castle.  
  
Go to [chapter 35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658461).


	45. Chapter 45

"We'll practice the Disarming and Shielding Charms", you say. "If you can't fight your opponents, disarming them will definitely give you an edge. And being able to block spells will always help."  
  
You stand next to Neville, and point your wand across the room.  
  
"Repeat after me", you say. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Neville repeats what you say.  
  
"Good", you say with a smile. "Now, Protego!"  
  
When Neville repeats the Shielding Charm, you smile at him.  
  
"Let's go for the real thing," you say.  
  
You set up some cushions in two piles in the empty space in the front of the room, and stand in front of one. Neville hangs back, so you smile encouragingly at him, and he steps cautiously in front of the other pile of cushions.  
  
"I'll do the charm on you first", you explain. "Then it will be your turn. The cushions will break out fall if anything bad happens."  
  
Neville gulps, but you just grin at him again, and he calms down.  
  
"Try to shield yourself from my spell", you suggest. "On the count of three: 1, 2, 3. Expelliarmus!"  
  
Neville squeaks, and his wand shoots out of his hand. You catch it easily; your reflexes honed by years of being a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
"You didn't even try!" you chide, handing Neville back his wand. "Now your turn to disarm me. 1, 2, 3."  
  
Neville and you cast the Disarming and Shielding Charms, respectively, at the same time. Your wand jerks in your hand, but not nearly enough to disarm you.  
  
"Not bad", you say, and Neville lets out a shy smile.  
  
You continue in this vein for some time, taking turns to attempt to disarm the other. You notice, though, that Neville improves with each attempt. He even manages to shield himself from your charm a couple of times. The third time Neville shields himself from you, he gets a bit over eager. Rather than try to disarm you after the count of three, he casts his charm on three. You don't have time to raise your shield, and you feel your wand leave your hand. As if in slow motion, you see it arc over the space between you. At the same time, you feel the energy of the spell shoot through your body. You feel your body leave the ground, and be thrown meters backwards, past the pile of pillows you set up for a soft landing. Instead, you land on the hard stone floor. You hear a crunching sound, and your vision goes black.  
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233).


	46. Chapter 46

"We'll practice the Full Body-Bind Curse", you say. "Repeat what I say, and follow my movements."  
  
You point your wand away from Neville.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" you chant, moving your wand in the prescribed motion.  
  
Neville tentatively repeats the spell a few times, until you're satisfied he's got the spell right.  
  
"You've got the theory", you say with a grin. "Now, for the practice."  
  
You and Neville stand opposite each other, a pile of cushions placed reassuringly behind you. You take it in turns to try to cast the curse correctly, or try to deflect it using a Shield Charm. You manage to get through Neville's the first few times. Each time you hit Neville with the curse, his arms and legs stiffen, and he topples back onto the cushions. After casting the counter-curse, Neville stands up shakily to try to curse you. Unfortunately for him, you are too fast with casting a shield, and his curse fails.  
  
Finally, after fifteen minutes of practice, Neville manages to raise a strong enough shield to deflect your curse. His face glowing with self-pride, Neville raises his wand, and before you can shield yourself, casts the Full Body-Bind Curse. The curse hits you, and you feel your muscles freeze. You topple backwards, and land on the cushions with a thump.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry", Neville says apologetically, hurrying over to you.  
  
You roll your eyes at him, willing him to say the counter-curse, and free you. Neville bites his lip in embarrassment.   
  
"I can't remember the counter-curse", he says.   
  
Inside your head, you're screaming at Neville, reminding him of the counter-curse, telling him to find Hermione so that she can free him. Instead, Neville kneels next to you. He looks into your eyes, then quickly averts his face, probably because he's embarrassed that he can't free you. You glare a Neville, but he is now resolutely looking away from you. You close your eyes, trying to push away your anger at Neville; it won't help to get annoyed with him, and anyway, you can't express your anger to him now.   
  
While your eyes are closed, you hear Neville moving around, and feel the cushions around you move as he does. You keep your eyes closed, resolute in your attempts to keep your anger down. Your eyes snap open, though, when you feel something in your leg. You can't see anything due to your limited field of vision, but you're sure that Neville is involved. You want to tell him to get off you, but can't. Neville's hand – you are convinced that Neville is touching you – rests on your knee for a moment, before slowly heading up your leg. You want to roll away, but the paralysis of the curse prevents you from moving. Neville's hand finally stops on your upper thigh, too close to your cock for comfort. It rest there, a warm pressure that you feel through your clothes. To your embarrassment, you feel your cock twitch. Although you hope that Neville doesn't notice your hardening cock, you don't have much hope of that. Your fears are confirmed when Neville's hand lifts suddenly from your thigh, and then after a few seconds, presses down lightly onto your cock. It twitches again, now half hard.  
  
It seems that Neville is curious about your reaction to his hand. He presses down again, and then his hand vanishes. You only have time to breathe a sigh of relief, when you feel Neville fumbling with the zipper of your jeans. Your heart stops for a moment in your chest as Neville unzips your pants, and pulls down your underwear to expose your cock. While you aren't embarrassed about your cock – it's average length, and quite good-looking, if you can say so yourself – you can't help feel self-conscious when Neville holds it up between thumb and forefinger. Your cock, though, has no such qualms. Neville's touch sends a thrill through your groin, and your cock pulses, and becomes fully hard. You can almost feel Neville's eyes ogling your cock.  
  
After a short time, Neville grips your cock, and begins to awkwardly jerk you off. He needs to adjust his grip a few times before he is able to stroke your cock with long strokes. A moan catches in your throat, unable to escape due to the Full Body-Bind Curse. When Neville lets go a few minutes later, your mind has melted; the feeling of a hand of your cock was so stimulating. A few seconds later, you feel something warm and wet on your cock, and you realise that Neville is sucking it. For a moment, you struggle with the curse. When you fail to break it with sheer will, though, you resign yourself to wait, and, although you won't admit it to yourself, enjoy the experience.  
  
Contrary to your expectations, Neville gives a good blowjob. You don't know whether it's because he's a natural, or he has had previous experience, but you don't want to speculate. You don't want to imagine Neville sucking cock. This train of thought brings you back to the present, where Neville actually is sucking a cock, and not just any cock, but your own. His tongue grapes around your cock in an intricate pattern that eludes you. Neville's mouth bobs up and down onto your cock, taking it deeper than you would have thought possible, then pulling off so that the cold air is in stark contrast to his warm mouth.  
  
When you finally cum, Neville swallows it all. He sits up, and tucks your cock back into your pants. No sooner has he done that, when the door to the room slams open, and someone enters  
  
"Harry?" Hermione says, leaning over him, with a worried look on her face. "What happened?"  
  
"We were practicing the Full Body-Bind Curse, and I got him", Neville explains, "but I couldn't remember the counter-curse."  
  
Muttering with annoyance, Hermione casts the counter-curse, and you feel your muscles loosen. She pulls you up.  
  
"I was looking for you", she chides. "You wanted me to help you with your Potions essay."  
  
"Sorry", you apologise without feeling.  
  
As Hermione drags you from the room, you look over to Neville, and blanche. In the corner of Neville's mouth, you can see a bit of your cum. Neville winks at you, then licks it up.  
  
The end. You win!


	47. Chapter 47

When you step into the Owlery, you wrap your cloak tighter around yourself. The chill wind that enters from the openings in the roof cut through even that. In a gloved hand, you hold a letter to Sirius. You look around the room. There are hundreds of owl sitting in the perches that rose into the darkness above. Some of the owls are squabbling among themselves over vole carcasses, but most of them are staring down at you. A shiver runs down your spine. Owls seem intelligent at the best of times – not a human intelligence, but a wild intelligence. Here, the owls' attention seems almost alive.  
  
"Hedwig?" you say, your voice muffled by the layers of dropping that plaster the floor, the walls and the perches.  
  
There's not response. Hedwig doesn't swoop out of the darkness to peck affectionately at your ear. She might be hunting, or she's asleep on her regular perch. You know where it is, and you look up to see if you can see her, but the highest level, where she normally perches is lost in the gloom of the winter's day. You stare at the rickety walkway that spirals up to the top of the Owlery and shiver again. The walkway is notoriously treacherous in the winter, with sections covered in near-invisible ice.   
  
If you want to risk to walkway to find Hedwig, go to [chapter 48](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658566).  
If you want to use another owl, go to [chapter 49](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658578).


	48. Chapter 48

Slowly, you edge your way onto the walkway, taking each step carefully. After a few steps, wandlight only shows a few metres around you.   
  
"Hedwig?" you call again.   
  
You hear a hoot from above you. Although you can't be certain it's Hedwig, you think it might be, and that hope pushes you along. The walkway spirals up into the darkness, and you stare at the ranks of owls watching you as you pass, hoping to see a familiar snowy owl, but you don't. Once, you slip on some ice, and teeter on the edge of the walkway until you pull yourself back.  
  
You've nearly reached the too, when an owl swoops out of the darkness at you. Instinctively, you duck, and the owl misses you by a few centimetres. You straighten, only to move aside as a second owl swoops at you. This owl catches your cloak in its talons, and as it rises, you feel the cloak choke you. You fumble with the clasp, and finally undo it. The owl carries the cloak away. More and more owls swoop at you, and you are forced to duck, and cover your head with your hands in order to stave off the attacks. You feel beaks and talons pull at your hair and clothes, and you whimper as you hear the rending of cloth. Turning, your letter forgotten on the walkway, you dash down the walkway, caution forgotten.   
  
When you skid to a halt at the bottom of the walkway, you gaze around. Hundreds of owls are swooping around the room. Through the maelstrom of owls, you can see the exit door. One final, desperate dash gets you out of the Owlery. The owls are unwilling to enter the lit corridor, but you still see some swoop at you, in the doorway, before turning aside at the last minute.  
  
You shiver in the corridor. An icy wind is blowing through the door to the Owlery, and, looking down, you realise that your clothes are in tatters. Your jumper and shirt are a jumble of large holes, and your jeans are only held up by your belt. You can even see your cock through our ripped boxers.  
  
If you want to try to find new clothes, go to [chapter 50](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658587).  
If you want to risk running back to Gryffindor tower, go to [chapter 51](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658590).  



	49. Chapter 49

You approach a perky looking owl perched next to the door. Feeding it a morsel, it willingly jumps onto your arm.   
  
"Can you take this letter to my friend Snuffles?" you mutter to it.   
  
The owl chirps in reply. You tie the letter to its leg, then give it instructions on where to go. The owl bites your finger hard, then swoops into the night. You shiver, and head down to the Great Hall, where there will be a fire and some snacks.   
  
Go to [chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658257).


	50. Chapter 50

You look cautiously into the next corridor, and seeing it deserted, slip into it, and down a staircase. You turn left down the corridor at the bottom of the stairs, and pause. You can't walk around the castle in the state your clothes are in. If anyone saw you, you'd be a laughing stock. You pace up and down the corridor, fretting, then realise you need to get out of the corridor, so you can think without worrying about anyone seeing you. Stopping, you open a door in the middle of the corridor, and slip into the room.  
  
Inside, you stop and stare. This room looks different to any other room you've seen before at Hogwarts. It's not a rarely used classroom, like you expected. Instead, it looks like you walked into a small chamber, with a door opposite you. From the other side of the door, you can hear moans. Curious, you stick your head around the door. The next room is a lavish bedchamber, complete with plush red carpets, wooden chest, and a glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a king-sized four-poster bed with gauzy curtain obscuring two people inside. You sneak into the room, hiding yourself behind couches that line the walls of the room, and make your way around to the front of the bed, where the curtains are parted. You gasp aloud as you recognise Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two of your Gryffindor roommates. Seamus is on his hands and knees, as Dean licks his hole.  
  
"That's so good!" Seamus says, his Irish accent thick with emotion.  
  
You look closer, and notice that Seamus is covered in a layer of sweat, and his hands are convulsively clench and unclench on the red sheets on the bed. He lets out a loud moan. Dean continues to rim his friend, but his hand reaches between Seamus legs to grip Seamus' cock, and he begins to slowly stroke it. Seamus' eyes close in ecstasy, but then open, and he turns to look at Dean.  
  
"Stop teasing me, Dean", he says, his voice raw. "Just fuck me already."  
  
Dean sits up and winks at Seamus.  
  
"Just getting you ready", he says. "I wouldn't want to break anything, would I?"  
  
Dean gives Seamus a playful slap on his arse, and the Irish Gryffindor yelps. Dean picks up a jar from bed next to them, and unscrews the top. You recognise the jar as 'Madame Greywater's Top Quality Lubricant (Strawberry Flavour)'. You remember blushing when you saw it in a shop the last time you went to Hogsmeade. Dean scoops out some of the lubricant, and spreads it on Seamus' hole. He then takes another handful, and pumps up his own cock with it.  
  
"You ready?" Dean asks, lining up his cock with Seamus' hole.  
  
Seamus nods readily, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Slowly, Dean pushes his cock into Seamus, and the Irish man pushes back onto Dean in response, letting out a low groan at the same time. You blush, ashamed to be looking at something so intimate, but simultaneously, your hand slips down to your cock, which is already hard, and waiting to cum. You begin to jerk off at the same speed as Dean's thrusts – slowly at first, but speeding up as Seamus' arse becomes accustomed to the cock inside it. After a few minutes, Dean pulls out of Seamus, and they rearrange themselves. Dean sits on the bed, his back against the headboard, while Seamus lowers himself onto the black Gryffindor's cock. As Seamus impales himself on Dean's cock, his eyes, wild from pleasure, land on your hiding place. For a moment, you think that Seamus has seen you, but his eyes are out of focus, and you are sitting in shadow.  
  
As Dean and Seamus fuck, you continue pumping your cock. You stifle a moan, conscious that you're hidden, and don't want to be found, but by this point, that's pretty much all you're conscious of thinking. When Dean cums into Seamus' arse a short time later, you cum as well, spreading your seed on the back of the couch, behind which you're hiding. Seamus climbs off Dean, and lies on the bed, his best friend's cum dribbling out of his arse. Dean leans over the Irish Gryffindor, and takes his still-hard cock in his mouth. For a few minutes, there's silence. Then, Dean slyly slips a finger into Seamus' gaping hole, and Seamus cums into Dean's mouth.  
  
Dean and Seamus lie on the bed, out of breath, and in each other's arms. By this time, you've recovered, and have realised that if you want to avoid getting caught, you need to leave now. You start to crawl back to the door, and stumble over a pile of scattered clothes. You realise that Dean and Seamus had thrown their clothes anywhere in their haste to get undressed. Taking advantage of their carelessness, you borrow a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, leaving enough so that Dean and Seamus can get back to Gryffindor tower without catching anyone's attention. You promise yourself that you'll return their clothes – and see if you can get an invite the next time they come to this room. As you hurry back to Gryffindor tower, you glance back down the corridor, and notice that the door has vanished.  
  
The end. You win!


	51. Chapter 51

You leave the Owlery a fast run towards Gryffindor tower, moving through corridors that are rarely used. Before you get too far, you stumble over the tatters of your clothes, and fall on your face. You realise that if you want to get to Gryffindor tower, you'll need to get rid of the clothes that are setting you back. You strip off your pants and shirt, leaving your boxers on only in an attempt of modesty, though with your cock sticking out of a large rip, it would be hard for anyone to miss it.  
  
You round a corner, only a few corridors from Gryffindor tower, and run straight into a group of Slytherins. You recognise them all as students from your year – Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Blulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. All together, they have the brain cells of a worm. Nonetheless, you're not pleased to meet them in the corridor. For a moment, the four Slytherins goggle at you in shock, and you think about making a run for it, but before you decide what to do, Crabbe and Goyle have stepped behind you, while Parkinson and Bulstrode block your way on.  
  
"What are you wearing, Potter?" Parkinson screeched in glee. "If only Draco were here to see this!"  
  
"Fuck off!" you say with feeling.  
  
You try to push between the girls, but Crabbe and Goyle grab your arms, and pull them behind your back. You squirm, but you can't get free.  
  
"Is this your new fashion", Parkinson mocks.  
  
Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle snigger. You feel disgusted, being looked at in this state by these Slytherins.  
  
"These Gryffindors have no modesty", Parkinson continues, shaking her head with false disappointment.  
  
"I have an idea", Bulstrode says. "How about we take away the rest of his clothes, and put him in the Great Hall so that everyone can see him."  
  
Parkinson grins, and they drag you down to the Entrance Hall. To you relief, you don't see anyone else on the way down, and since it's between meals the Great Hall should be empty. When Crabbe flings open the doors of the Great Hall, your guess is confirmed. The hall is dark and empty; the ceiling shows only falling snow. The Slytherins drag you between the tables, over to where a giant Christmas tree is standing. They strip off your remaining clothes, and Parkinson directs the boys to lift you up, and tie you to the Christmas tree. When you begin to curse them, Bulstrode gags you with a piece of cloth of unknown origin. Then, the Slytherins troop out of the Great Hall, leaving you alone.  
  
You struggle against your bonds, but they're too tight. Crabbe or Goyle, it seems, has a way with knots. The more you struggle, the more that ropes cut into your skin. You simultaneously wish that someone will come in and find you, and that no one will ever enter the Great Hall. You dread what will happen when the rest of the school come in, and see one of the Hogwarts Champions tied up naked to a Christmas tree. There's nothing you can do, though, but wait.   
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233).


	52. Chapter 52

You enter the library, and dump your books on a desk that's tucked away in a corner. You work, half-hidden between the library shelves, and undisturbed by critics. For a while, you're productive.  
  
At one point, though, you look up to see that Viktor Krum has sat at a nearby table. You scowl. It's not that you have an issue with Krum himself. Rather, you have an issue with the gaggle of followers that he seems to attract. As if summoned, four your Hufflepuffs approach the international Quidditch player, giggling. With a barely concealed sigh of exasperation, Krum acquiesces to sign their photos. When they finally walk away, Krum looks down at his book despondently. You understand his anguish – admirers are great only up to a point. You think maybe you should tell him that.   
  
If you want to talk to Krum, go to [chapter 53](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658599).  
If you don't want to talk to Krum, go to [chapter 54](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658605).


	53. Chapter 53

You walk over to Krum's table. When he hears footsteps, he looks up with a scowl, which vanishes when he sees you.   
  
"Harry", he says. "It is good to see you. Sit down."  
  
You sit opposite the Triwizard Champion, and Krum continues.   
  
"I heard about your performance at the First Task", he says, flashing you a grin. "People said you fly as well as I do."  
  
"Oh no", you reply, shaking your head. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. I could never be that good!"  
  
"You were there? I am happy that someone as famous as you could see that performance."  
  
You speak for a few more minutes, until Krum is interrupted again by more admirers.   
  
"I am sick of all your Hogwarts students asking me for autographs", he says, his scowl returned. "I think I may return to my ship."  
  
Krum begins to pack up his things, then turns to you.   
  
"Do you want to come to our ship?" he asks. "I can give you a tour."  
  
If you want to go to the Durmstrang ship with Krum, go to [chapter 55](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658611).  
If you don't want to go to the Durmstrang ship, go to [chapter 56](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658626).


	54. Chapter 54

You decide that Krum has probably had enough of making small talk with people, and especially wouldn't want to with one of his rivals in the Triwizard Tournament, so you leave him alone. It would be good for him, you reason, to have some quiet, without being interrupted by you.   
  
You finish the essay you're writing, and decide you need some air, no matter how cold it is. You decide to visit Hagrid. You haven't talked to him yet about the First Task.    
  
Go to [chapter 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658395).


	55. Chapter 55

"Ok", you reply.   
  
You've been curious about the other wizarding schools, and this seems like a great opportunity – to see the Durmstrang ship, with a Durmstrang student as a tour guide. You quickly pack up your papers, then rush up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
A few minutes later, you arrive out of breath at the Entrance Hall, where Krum is waiting for you, skulking in the shadows to avoid his avid admirers. The two of you walk out into the chilly, but clear, day, and down to where the ship is moored on the Black Lake. Soon, an intense discussion about Quidditch tactics springs up. Unsurprisingly, as you are both great Quidditch players, you have a lot in common. You reach the ship feeling good about your decision.   
  
From close up, the ship is huge. It's black bulk looms over you as you walk up the gangway onto the ship. You stand there with your mouth open, gazing up at the two masts that seem to stretch forever into the sky.   
  
"It is impressive, no?" Krum asks.   
  
"Yeah!" you says enthusiastically, as you turn to look at Krum.   
  
Krum gazes at you with a look of smug satisfaction of his face. It's clear that he is proud of the ship that he is currently calling his home. Krum gives a quick tour of the ship, showing your everything from stern to bow. You end up on the forecastle, at the front of the ship, gazing at Hogwarts castle rising from the mist that covers the grounds.   
  
"We have a tradition for all new people on the Durmstrang ship", Krum says. "A bit like an initiation. The person has to swim in the waters of the Durmstrang Lake. I am sure that this lake will also be acceptable."  
  
If you want to participate in the Durmstrang tradition, go to [chapter 57](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658628).  
If you prefer to stay dry, go to [chapter 58](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658634).


	56. Chapter 56

You realise that you can't go to the Durmstrang ship. Someone wants to harm you – you saw that when they put your name in the Goblet of Fire. And the nearest Death Eater, except for Snape, of course, is Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. You can just imagine Sirius' anger if you handed yourself over meekly to a Death Eater.   
  
"Sorry, I can't", you say to Krum. "I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch soon for some practice."  
  
Krum looks crestfallen, but doesn't argue with you. He leaves the library, and you return to your desk to do more work before going to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Go to [chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658347).


	57. Chapter 57

"Alright", you say recklessly. "I'll do it."  
  
It's risky, swimming in the Black Lake at this time. The water's icy, and the Giant Squid might be lurking, but you want to live life on the edge. You've already fought off a dragon this year. A little dip in cold water won't do you any harm. Following Krum's lead, you strip off your clothes, and stand in the freezing winter, shivering. Then, with a yell, Krum jumps over the side of the boat. You lean over the rail to see Krum land in the lake with a splash. He surfaces, and calls up to you.   
  
"It is beautiful. Come on!"  
  
Steeling yourself, you stand at the rail. Then without thinking further, you jump over the side as well. As you plummet down, you regret jumping, but it's too late now. You hit the water, sending up a spray that covers Krum. The water is so cold that the air is knocked out of your lungs. You surface, gasping.   
  
"This isn't nice", you accuse Krum. "It's so cold!"  
  
Krum laughs, then swims back to the ship. He grabs onto a rope, and pulls himself up. You swim over as well, but your fingers are too numb to climb up. You hang on to the end of the rope as Krum pulls you up. He grabs you as you tumble over the rail.   
  
"You are so cold", he says. "I will take you to my cabin."  
  
If you want to go to Krum's cabin, go to [chapter 59](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658638).  
If you don't want to go to Krum's cabin, go to [chapter 60](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658647).


	58. Chapter 58

You refuse Krum offer.   
  
"I'm not a Durmstrang student", you remind. "It wouldn't be right for me to do one of your traditions."  
  
Krum accepts you reply, and the two of your stand in silence for a time.   
  
Suddenly, the ship starts to rock violently. Krum, who is used to the movement of a ship, adapts well, but you stagger towards the rail. The ship rocks again, and you fly over the rail. You fall, but manage to grab a rope with one hand. Krum looks over the side, and shouts something, but you can't hear it over the turbulence that erupts in the water beneath you. Something grips your leg. You look down, and find yourself staring into the eye of the Giant Squid. One of its arms is wrapped around your leg. The Giant Squid gives you a sharp tug, and your hand flies free of the rope. As the Giant Squid carries you away, you see the Durmstrang ship get smaller and smaller.  
  
Finally, the Giant Squid throws you in the air. To your surprise, you land in snow instead of water. You realise that it has carried you to the other side of the Black Lake.   
  
Go to [chapter 35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658461).


	59. Chapter 59

Numbly, you follow Krum to the stern of the ship. You remember that he had pointed out Karkaroff's cabin – a large cabin, and from what you saw through the window, lavishly decorated – and for a moment, you think that Krum is taking you there. You weakly pull away from the Bulgarian Seeker, but Krum tows you on. To your relief, Krum leads you down a flight of stairs, and into another room. It's small, but homely. The black carpet on the floor keeps in some of the heat, while the red velvet curtains hide the room from outside observers. However, you're most interested in the roaring fire that is blazing in the fireplace. You huddle around the fire, desperate to get some warmth into your icy bones. Slowly, you warm up, and take a better look around the room.  
  
In the centre of the room is a large four-poster bed, the curtains in the Durmstrang colours of red and black. Krum is lying on the bed, clad only in boxer briefs, and skin glistening with sweat from the heat in the room. Seeing him like that makes you remember that you too are only clad in your boxers, and that when you were wet, they left very little to the imagination. You quickly pick up your cloak, which Krum has left on a chair next to fire, and hold it in front of your groin. You try to look away from the bed, but are unable to stop yourself from taking swift glances at the Durmstrang Champion. Krum has very little body hair; you suspect that Krum shaves to increase aerodynamics when flying, rather than naturally small amounts of hair. Your eyes drift down to Krum's crotch. You can definitely see a bulge in Krum's briefs. You only realise that you've been staring when Krum speaks.  
  
"I see there is something that interests you", he says.  
  
You look up at his face, then, seeing the intense emotion on his face, look away again, your face crimson.  
  
"There is no need to be embarrassed", Krum continues. "In Durmstrang, there are many men who... ahh, how do you say it... like other men."  
  
You look back at Krum, and finally recognise the emotion – lust. This time, though, you keep Krum's gaze.  
  
"You have never been with another man before?" Krum asks.  
  
You nod your head, still unable to speak.  
  
"You may do with me whatever you please", he continues.  
  
Finally, you regain your voice.  
  
"Why?" you ask. "Why this? Why me?"  
  
"I watched you during the First Task out of the tent", Krum explains. "I have not ever seen someone fly like you do. I do not often see international level Quidditch players at school."  
  
"Like you", you add.  
  
"Like me", Krum agrees, with a dismissive shrug of his shoulder. "We have much in common, and not such Quidditch. My family suffered during the dominance of Grindelwald, as you have under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"I'm honoured that you think so highly of me", you say, flattered, "but I don't understand this whole... sex... thing. Why couldn't you have baked me a cake, or something."  
  
Krum laughs, a deep, rich sound that echoes around the room.  
  
"That is funny", he says, once he has stopped laughing. "In Durmstrang, sex happens in two ways – either taken to show dominance, or given to equals. I have never felt the need to do the first, but there are rare people who I am willing to share myself with."  
  
Krum spreads his arms wide, showing his body as if at an auction.  
  
"Since you said that you have never been with a man", he concludes, "I thought it would be appropriate to let you experiment. I give you my body, as an equal."  
  
You stare at Krum for a moment, unsure what to think. Then you drop the cloak onto the floor, and step over to the bed.  
  
"I don't really know what to do", you say, nervously.  
  
"I will help you", Krum responds.  
  
You sit on the edge of the bed, and Krum pulls you over into his arms. His lips meet yours, and you gasp as you feel his warm flesh against yours. Krum's hands explore your body, and quickly slip into your boxers. Your thrills at the touch, and soon your hands and moving around Krum's body as well. Feeling his cock through his briefs is strange for you, but that touch sends tendrils of desire throughout your body. Krum pulls down your boxers, and throws them onto your pile of clothes. Then, he pulls away from you to remove his own briefs. You stare at his cock as it bounces out. Fully erect, it's over 25 centimetres long, and curves slightly upwards. As you stare at it, Krum leans over to grip you own cock. Startled, you start back, but only manage to fall on your back. Immediately, Krum bends down, and takes your cock in his mouth. You freeze, unsure what to do, but as Krum starts sucking your cock, instinct takes over, and you place your hand on the back of Krum's head, to push it further down on your cock. Krum takes your cock into his mouth with ease, taking it in until his nose presses against your groin. Then he pulls away again, and off your cock, leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and the head of your cock.  
  
"You must tell me what to do", Krum tells you.  
  
"Continue sucking me cock", you order at once.  
  
As per our instructions, Krum bobs down on your cock, eliciting a groan of ecstasy from you. He continues to suck your cock as you lie there, until you pull him off.  
  
"I'm about to cum", you tell the other Champion. "And..." you pause, unsure how to continue, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Krum looks up at you, and smiles.  
  
"It will be my pleasure", he says. "But first I must prepare you."  
  
Krum flips you onto your back, and begins to rim you. You've never had anyone touch your hole; in fact, you don't think that you've even touched your own hole. You had no idea that such a functional part of your body could be used to stimulate you. Krum's flicks in and out, pushing its way slowly into you. The feeling is incredible. Soon, he brings a finger up to your arse, and begins to slowly push it into you. At first, your muscles protest at the intrusion of Krum's think finger, but Krum's instructions to relax make it much easier for you. Eventually, Krum pulls his finger out of you.  
  
"You are ready", he says.  
  
You lie on your back as Krum lines his cock with your hole. You watch as he slowly pushes it past your sphincter. You moan loudly as Krum pushes halfway in, then pulls most of the way out again. Each time he pushes inside you, Krum's cock goes deeper. After ten minutes, Krum's smooth body is pressing against your arse. Now, Krum begins to speed up. Each thrust presses against your prostate, sending waves of pleasure through your body in a magnitude that you've never before experienced. As Krum fucks you, your hand reaches down to stroke your own cock. Krum's thrusts get faster and harder, and you are now breathing heavily.  
  
Suddenly, your body contracts, and you shoot cum all over your chest in the biggest orgasm you've ever had. Krum pulls out of you, leaving your hole gaping, and after three short strokes, cums on your chest as well. Then, he leans down, and licks up the cum that's pooling on your stomach. He looks up at you.  
  
"That was fun", he says, with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Yes, it was", you reply, with a smile of your own.  
  
The end. You win!


	60. Chapter 60

"N-no, I'm f-fine", you say through chattering teeth as you pull on your clothes. "I think I'll just go back to the castle."  
  
Krum argues with you, but you refuse his help. All you want at the moment, is to sit in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and warm up. You hurry down the gangway of the ship, leaving Krum behind you, then toil up the hill.   
  
Near the top, you stop in exhaustion, and look around. You can see the ship below you, and you notice that Krum hasn't followed you. You sit in the snow beside the path for a moment, taking a short break. Slowly, your shivering stops, and your start to feel tired. You let your eyes close. A short nap has never hurt anyone.   
  
You lose. Go back to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233).


	61. Cheat Sheet

If you want to skip to the fun bits (hint: NSFW) you can cheat, and use the links below:

  * [Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Theordore Nott](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658485)
  * [Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658383)
  * [Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658454)
  * [Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658287)
  * [Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658551)
  * [Harry Potter/Ron Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658335)
  * [Harry Potter/Viktor Krum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658638)
  * [Solo; Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940088/chapters/13658587)




End file.
